Calico
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: It’s been three years since Calleigh was saved. Now known as Calleigh Caine, an old enemy threatens the safety they have created. Horatio worries that this time, Calleigh won’t be the target, but their daughter will be. Sequel to AFHBE. COMPLETE!
1. The Caine's

A/N 1- And I welcome you back! A long absence it has been! Er...well...maybe not. *grins* Anyway, welcome to the sequel of AFHBE! And for those of you looking at this first chapter, make sure you have read A Fragile Heart Breaks Easier first! Okay? Lets roll! Currently. unbeataed and proud!

Summary: Its been three years since Calleigh was saved. Now known as Calleigh Caine, an old enemy threatens the safety they have created. Horatio worries that this time, Calleigh wont be the target, but their two year old daughter will be. Sequel to AFHBE.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1- The Caine's**

_Calico(n or adj.)- means multicolored, a cotton fabric, or a person who is unique and possesses great impact or influence._

Horatio grabbed his badge and his gun from the dresser, silently leaving the bedroom as to not wake his sleeping wife. He walked across the hall into his daughter's room. He found her with two different colored socks on, her shoes on the wrong feet, and her dress backwards.

"Do you need help, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"No. I do it." She protested.

"How about I make you a deal? Lets get redressed, and you can make breakfast for Mommy. How does that sound?"

His daughter just stared at him, before grinning, her green eyes lighting up like she just saw Santa Claus.

"Okay! We make 'roni!"

"You mean macaroni, Calico."

"Yes, Daddy, 'roni!"

Horatio laughed as he helped Calico redress herself. When they were done, Calico sprinted out to the kitchen, while Horatio went back into the bedroom.

"Calleigh," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She grumbled, rolling away from him.

"It's time to get up. I'll steal the blanket."

"I'll shoot you," she muttered.

Horatio laughed. "I don't doubt that."

"Where's Calico?"

"In the kitchen."

Calleigh merely grunted to show she understood.

"It is time to get up though."

"Nah."

"Mommy! Yummy food!" Calico called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Honey!" Calleigh sat up in the bed before standing up and walking to the doorway.

"So, you get up for her, but not for me?" Horatio questioned.

Calleigh grinned. "Precisely."

Kissing Horatio on the cheek, she made her way to the kitchen. Peeking her head in, she noted that Calico was sitting down at the table, grinning happily.

"Food fairy! Bring pangycakes!" Calico clapped her hands.

Calleigh smiled and laughed, knowing full well that Horatio had made them ahead of time.

"Did you help?" Calleigh asked, sitting next to Calico.

"No, fairy done."

Calico pouted considerably, and Calleigh pressed a kiss in her ginger hair.

"No worries. Maybe the fairy will let you help next time."

Horatio walked into the kitchen and sat across from Calleigh.

"So, what's the schedule for today?" Calleigh asked.

"Your father called. He wants Calico to come in for the day, give you some time off." Horatio answered.

"He wants to take Calico? Great! That means I can work at the lab today."

"Grandpa?" Calico asked.

Calleigh nodded and smiled at her. "That's right."

Calico clapped her hands together happily.

"Are you sure you don't just want to relax today?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh looked at him skeptically.

"I mean it, Calleigh. Stay here. Ryan is letting Natalia come in so she could work in the lab one last time. We have enough help." Horatio pointed out.

"How is Mrs. Wolfe?" Calleigh asked, grinning.

Calico slipped out of her chair, heading down to her bedroom.

"Very well actually. Ryan says pregnancy suits her." Horatio commented.

"I suppose it does. I'll have to see her later." Calleigh mused.

"Calico?" Horatio asked, getting up from his chair and heading down to her bedroom.

She grinned up at him from her bed, trying to tie her shoelaces.

"Let me help you, Calico," Horatio said sitting beside her.

"No. I do it."

Horatio held his hands up in mock surrender and watched her struggle. Her face was screwed up in concentration, and Horatio could tell she definitely had her mother's nose. It was always cute when she scrunched it up like that.

"Mommy!" Calico called.

Calleigh entered the bedroom, and Calico stuck out her foot. Chuckling to herself, Calleigh tied Calico's laces. Horatio just stared in disbelief.

"I'm sitting right here, Calico. Why didn't you ask me?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh picked up Calico and hugged her.

"Mommy's her favorite," Calleigh answered, winking at Horatio.

Calico extended her arms to Horatio, who stood up, hugging Calleigh and Calico.

"I love you both so much," he whispered.

"Love you too, Handsome."

"Loves Daddy!"

* * *

Horatio entered the lab only a few minutes early. Receiving his messages, he headed to his office, leafing through them.

"Hey, H!"

Horatio paused, mid-step, turning around to look at the person who called his name. He was met with a beaming Ryan.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe?"

"Boy and a girl. Natalia's having twins!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Congratulations to you both. I prefer one at a time. I wish you luck." Horatio said chuckling.

"I think I'll need it. How did you deal with Calleigh when she had her cravings and mood swings?" Ryan asked.

"I kept her gun away from her at all times," Horatio answered quickly.

"Thanks for that information. That'll help a lot. How does it feel, being a father? Seeing as Calico is two...you've had some experience."

"Scares me some of the time. She's really so vulnerable. But it's so exhilarating seeing your own child being born, holding your child for the first time, and then being able to come up with wonderful names. Calico derives from both mine and Calleigh's names mind you."

"Seems like you've taken quite a liking to this parenthood thing. I mean with Kyle being older and grown up, you never really got to participate in the whole thing." Ryan said.

Horatio nodded, grinning faintly.

"And I love every minute of it. Where is Mrs. Wolfe by the way?"

"In the lab, why?"

"Tell her you'll be coming with me. Alexx called me earlier to tell me about a DB down by the ocean."

"You got it, H," Ryan said, jogging back in the direction he had come from.

Entering his office, he sat down on his chair and looked at the photo frame he had placed on his desk. It was him, Calleigh, and Calico. Calico had made a funny face, making Calleigh laugh, and making Horatio smile.

"Horatio?"

"Yes, Frank?"

"Alexx is already down by the ocean, she called you, right?"

"Yes, Ryan is coming with me."

"There's a different case I have to handle, so I'll have Delko come with me then," Frank said.

"Alright. Be careful."

Frank nodded, leaving his office.

* * *

"Hey, Dad. Horatio said you would be coming." Calleigh said opening the door and letting her father in.

"Good man, that lieutenant," her father appraised.

"Grandpa!" Calico called.

Duke picked up his running granddaughter.

"You've gotten bigger, Calico. You have your mother's eyes."

"And Daddy's hair!"

"If that aint the truth," Calleigh muttered.

"Where do you want to go eat, Calico?"

"Donald's."

"Donald's?" Duke asked, confused.

"McDonald's, Calico," Calleigh answered.

"Well, lambchop, I'm gonna take her to eat and then to the playground. We'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be cleaning house until then. Just have her back by at least four."

"You got it. I thought you would be working at the lab though."

"Horatio told me I should relax," Calleigh said shrugging.

Calleigh's father laughed. "Hasn't stopped you before."

Grinning, Calleigh shook her head. "You're right, but I need to keep this house in working order."

Calleigh kissed Calico goodbye and watched as her father drove away. Heading back into the kitchen, her phone rang.

"Caine."

__

Male or female?

Calleigh laughed. "Very funny, Eric."

__

It's not the same here at the lab. We have Ms. Stone...er....I mean Mrs. Cooper working the ballistics and-

"Wait a minute. Dan and Candice?"

__

Thats right.

"When?"

__

Just a few days ago actually.

"This is what happens when I'm gone. I miss all the fun!"

__

Come to the lab then. You can help Natalia. It's her last day here anyway. Im heading out to the field with Frank, while Alexx, Ryan, and H go off to the beach for a DB.

"Well, I'm coming in."

__

Where's Calico?

"My dad has her for the day. Until four at least though. I'll have to be back by then."

__

Alright. I'll see you at the lab later then?

"You got it."

Calleigh hung up, threw on some clothes, and grabbed her bag. Locking her front door behind her, she got in her car and drove to the lab.

* * *

"What have we got Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Male. Roughly thirty to forty years old. His clothes have been taken." Alexx explained. "Shot to the head is the COD."

"Wait, did you say his clothes have been taken?" Ryan asked

"That's right. This poor man just has boxers to his name." Alexx said, looking at Horatio. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, that we may just have an escaped convict on our hands."

Horatio pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

__

Tripp.

"Yes, Frank. Check with our friend the warden will you? We need to know who may have escaped from prison."

__

You got it, H.

Closing his phone, Horatio turned back to the ME. "Thank you, Alexx. Ryan, I'll send someone back over to help you process the scene."

Horatio climbed in the Hummer and drove back towards the lab. When the elevator dinged, signaling he had reached his floor, he was pleasantly surprised to see Calleigh and Natalia, conversing easily.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Calleigh," Horatio said.

"I had to see Natalia of course, and the new Mrs. Cooper," Calleigh explained.

Horatio turned toward Candice. "That's right. Congratulations."

"Thank you, lieutenant," Candice said, beaming.

"So I take it Calico is with your father?"

"Yes. I have to be home by four, but I also have to clean." Calleigh said.

"You do too much," Natalia commented.

Calleigh laughed. "It's my nature. I'll just head home then. I'll see you later."

Calleigh waved to them all, as she entered the elevator. Horatio walked back into his office and sat down. A few minutes later, the elevator opened revealing a very disheveled looking Frank.

"You're not going to like this, Horatio," Frank murmured, unhappily, entering Horatio's office.

"What do you mean, Frank?"

"He's free."

"He?" Horatio asked.

"David Rolink escaped last night."

* * *

A/N 2- And hows that for a first chapter? :] I enjoyed typing that..*grins* You all know the drill. Reviews are love!

***Thanks to my mom and friends who helped me with titles. Even though I didn't use them. Aha. Another thanks to my mom who helped me choose the right summary.**

_Peace!_

HC'sBGirl


	2. A False Sense Of Security

A/N 1- I can't thank you all enough! I love all the feedback I am getting! I enjoy hearing from my reviewers! Let's get rolling!

Special thanks to you:

__

LA Calleigh

SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver

emily-brat

lilmickey2008

lusiana88

celkin

-happysweetie-(anon.)

CSIMiamiLuver2012

elislin

blackcat9517

Morgan CSI Level 3

Disclaimer: Realized I had forgotten this. CSI: Miami is not mine in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2- A False Sense Of Security

Horatio shot up out of his chair so fast, it toppled to the floor. Frank watched him apologetically, as Horatio maneuvered by him, phone already in hand.

"Where are you going, Horatio?" Frank asked as Horatio entered the elevator.

"Home," he answered.

The elevator doors closed, and Horatio waited for Calleigh to pick up.

__

Caine.

"Calleigh, call your father and tell him to bring Calico home. Now."

__

What's wrong, Horatio?

"I'll tell you when I get home."

__

Alright.

Horatio closed his phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should've killed David when he had the chance. He knew something like this would have eventually happened. He _knew _it, but he still didn't do anything.

Exiting the elevator, he quickly made his way to his car, speeding off in the direction of his home.

* * *

"Hey, Dad. Sorry about this. Horatio told me." Calleigh said, holding a sleeping Calico.

"It's no problem at all, lambchop. Really." Duke said, waving at her, before he turned around, heading back to his car.

Calleigh watched her father drive away before she closed the front door. She hoisted Calico higher up in her arms gently, and she took her down to her room. Calleigh entered the vast room, colored with purple; Calico's favorite color.

Calleigh laid her down in the bed, removing her shoes, and covering her up. She placed a kiss on Calico's forehead before heading back out to the kitchen. She was careful not to make any noise as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing dinner.

She heard Horatio's car ten minutes later. She was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee when she watched him come through the front door. She placed a finger in front of her lips, signaling him to be quiet. He nodded his understanding, but she couldn't help noticing the worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

Horatio sighed, sadly.

"Calleigh...First thing tomorrow morning, you and Calico will be flying out to visit your family. The tickets are already paid for, and I just told your father." Horatio explained.

"What? Why?" Calleigh asked, confused as to what brought this on.

Getting up from the table, she walked up to him. "What aren't you telling me, Horatio?"

"He's free, Calleigh."

"What do you mean? Who is free?" Calleigh asked, confused.

"David escaped from prison, Calleigh. They dont know where he is."

Horatio watched Calleigh's eyes immediately begin to tear up. She stood there, shaking her head.

"No. He can't be. He can't ruin our lives anymore, Horatio." She whispered.

He hugged her close to him, clutching her trembling form as if his life depended on it.

"I'm afraid that he'll go after her, Calleigh. I can't allow him to get close to you both. I won't lose the people I love again."

They stood there hugging each other for what seemed like days, when in reality, it was only a few minutes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A voice drifted in from the back bedroom.

Horatio let go of Calleigh as she rushed down to get Calico from her bed. Horatio watched her emerge from the room, holding a still sleepy two year old.

"What wrong?" Calico asked, seeing Horatio's sad face, and Calleigh's tear stained one.

Calleigh smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong, Honey. Daddy's just a little sad that we are going to visit Grandma tomorrow."

"Daddy no come?"

"Daddy has to work, Calico. He'll visit for the weekends though."

"No leave Daddy. Stay here." Calico protested, reaching for Horatio.

Horatio took Calico from Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Will you do a favor for Daddy?" Horatio asked.

Calico giggled and nodded.

"This is a top secret mission that only little girls with the name Calico can accomplish. Are you named Calico?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, Calico. You have a mission. Your mission is to go with your mommy and protect her at all times, while calling me at night. Can you do that?" Horatio asked.

Calico pouted a little, but finally she nodded.

"Accepts mission!"

Horatio smiled at Calleigh over Calico's head, and pressed a kiss in her hair.

"Good. That makes Daddy happy. Are you happy now, Calico?"

Calico hesitated, but finally she nodded.

"Sweet little Calico Calibrina Caine," Calleigh cooed, tickling Calico.

Calico screamed with laughter, batting at Calleigh with her hands. A knock came at the front door, and Calleigh took Calico from Horatio while he went to answer it.

"Eric?" Horatio asked in surprise as he opened the door.

"Hey, H. All of us at the lab heard what happened. It's true isn't it?" Eric asked, grimly.

Horatio nodded.

"Unca Eric!" Someone screamed while a fireball of reddish-orange hair shot past Horatio and into Eric's arms.

"Hey, Calico!" Eric exclaimed, while he steadied himself from almost being knocked over by the two year old. "You've gotten bigger."

"I haves a mission!"

"A mission? What kind of a mission?" Eric asked.

"Haves to protect Mommy. And call Daddy! Grandmas house!"

Eric looked at Horatio, knowingly. Horatio merely nodded.

"I see. Why don't you go to your mom now?"

Calico nodded, wriggling herself free from Eric's grasp, running back inside.

"Some of the policemen on the force have decided to put your house on alert. Just in case David thinks they are here, and he tries to get them." Eric explained.

"That would be...absolutely wonderful. Especially for tonight, since they dont leave until morning. I just want them to be safe, Eric. I dont want to be put in the helpless position again."

"Two policemen will be watching your house around the clock. One in front and one in back. This is just my opinion, but I think the policemen who have the night shift, should get paid extra." Eric whispered.

Horatio chuckled. "I agree. Plus, I believe we can wrap up the case of who killed that man. We all know it was David. His signature shooting in the head gave it away in the first place now that I think about it."

Eric nodded. "Let Calleigh know about the security. I'm sure you'll both sleep at night better."

"Thank you, Eric. I'll see you at the lab bright and early tomorrow." Horatio said.

Eric nodded and turned around, heading back to his car. Horatio shut the front door softly and walked back into kitchen. He saw a place set for him, Calleigh choosing to prepare something simple: a salad.

He sat down across from Calico, grinning when he saw her struggling with the dressing bottle. He took it from her gently and opened it, handing it back to her. She squeezed it with all of her might, but unfortunately, it wasnt pointed in her bowl. No, it was pointed at Horatio's face.

So there he sat, glancing at his daughter, dressing all over his face. Calico burst out laughing happily, and even Calleigh could not contain the giggles that overtook her. Horatio himself chuckled softly, before rising from his place to get a napkin. Calleigh beat him to it, wetting one down and cleaning his face with it.

"I swear she does that on purpose," Horatio muttered.

Calleigh smiled. "It's quite funny though. She likes to hear your laughter and see you smile. Remember when she would kick extra hard whenever you laughed near me?"

Horatio glanced over at Calico who was munching on her salad happily. "Yeah. You made me stop laughing around you."

"Because the kicks were powerful," Calleigh retorted throwing the napkin away.

Horatio grinned at her and the rest of their dinner consisted of nothing but laughs and fun. Later, Calleigh climbed into their bed in her favor pajamas: a t-shirt and shorts. Horatio sat down in Calico's room so he could tell her a story. It was his turn after all.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Calico?"

"No story."

"Why not, Calico?"

"I tired."

Inwardly, Horatio was sighing in relief. Him telling stories usually equaled him getting laughed at by Calico and by Calleigh who sometimes came in Calico's room to listen.

"Alright."

Horatio kissed Calico on the forehead turning her light off, her small nightlight glowing in the corner.

"Loves you Daddy."

"I love you too, Calico."

Horatio walked into his bedroom and shut his own light off, climbing into bed with his wife, sighing tiredly. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"It's been a long day," Calleigh stated softly.

"It has. Very draining indeed."

"Goodnight, Handsome."

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

A large thump jolted Horatio awake. Groaning, he rolled over, blinking his blurry eyes to read the numbers on his clock. They read 2:30 AM. Yawning softly, he rolled back over to try and get some more sleep.

"No!"

Horatio shot up out of bed faster than he realized, for he stumbled considerably.

"Calico?" He called, rushing across the hall.

Calleigh, having been woken up by Horatio, immediately grabbed her gun, turning the safety off. Her trained ears heard a car starting to take off, so she ran out the front door. The car sped past her, and she ran out into the street, firing off a few rounds at the tires, before running after the car herself.

"Calleigh!" Horatio called taking off after her as well.

Calleigh knew it was a race she would not win, but she couldn't help trying to reach the car. When it disappeared from view entirely, she dropped down to her knees on the road. Horatio reached the quivering Calleigh and picked her up, as she clutched the gun tightly to her chest.

Horatio whispered softly to her while walking back to their house. He noticed a body in the front yard, no doubt the policeman. He could venture a guess as to say that there was another body in the back. He set Calleigh on the couch, while she just stared off into space.

He went to grab his phone, and Calleigh tried to get down to Calico's room.

"Horatio, let go! Her room...I need to..." She protested when Horatio had grabbed her wrist.

"It's a crime scene now, Calleigh. You know we can't disturb it."

Calleigh sagged, the gun dropping from her hand, landing on the carpet. Horatio made some calls while Calleigh made some coffee. She had truly thought that they would be safe, but she thought wrong.

"It's my fault," Calleigh whispered.

"It's not," Horatio said, a little too sharply.

"I was thinking of having her sleep with us for the night you know? But I heard what you and Eric had said when you were talking..." She trailed off.

Horatio placed a hand under Calleigh's chin and forced her to look up at him. She was surprised to see even his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"David's a cunning man. He would've gotten her anyway you put it, Calleigh. It's not your fault at all. If anything, it's mine. That day when his wife was killed..." Now it was Horatio's turn to trail off.

"It's not yours either, Handsome."

"You're right. It's David's. He's just crazy."

And Horatio gathered Calleigh into his arms while they stood there, not ready to face the reality of the situation.

* * *

Little Calico Calibrina Caine was scared. She was sniffling uncontrollably, and she couldn't stop crying. She often heard her father say that she was just like her mother, tough, strong, and brave. However, she didn't feel so brave.

Often times, she repeatedly asked about her middle name. Her father told her that her mother loved firearms. They just took the word caliber, and changed it to be more feminine and cute. Calico loved her middle name and relished the fact that it was unique.

It was still dark, much too dark when this strange man had interrupted her sleeping patterns.

"What's your name?" She heard him ask.

"No!"

"Tell me."

"No!"

She heard the man sigh before it was silent again. She wanted her mom and dad.

* * *

"Frank, we've told you ten times already, David took her. We just know it." Horatio said.

His phone rang, and he picked it up. Noting the unknown number he put it on speaker phone before answering it.

"Horatio."

__

Daddy!

Calleigh sniffled, getting ready to let out some more sobs.

"Calico? Honey?"

__

So, we talk again...lieutenant.

* * *

A/N 2- I would call that an evil little cliff hanger. Wouldn't you? As always, reviews are absolute love!


	3. To Kill Or Not To Kill

A/N 1- Ah. I curse and spit on myself. Puh! That's for not updating sooner. Stupid cold messing with my brain. So dizzy...anyway, thanks to you!

****

MY PEOPLE! XD:

__

Lilmickey2008

CSIMiamiLuver2012

Celkin

Horatios1fan

LA Calleigh

Emily-brat

Morgan CSI Level 3

Nevada667

Hannah-Lou

Calleighidr

CSIfan123

EmilysMiamiSunrise

Elislin

****

Disclaimer: Nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilch! No!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3- To Kill Or Not To Kill

"I can't say it's good to hear your voice, David," Horatio remarked.

__

How sad. I must say, this child is quite beautiful. No doubt your hair color, and of course, Ms. Duquesne's eye color. But she's Mrs. Caine now isn't she?

"Yes. Yes I am." Calleigh answered.

__

You see? I did some good. Without me, you and the good lieutenant wouldn't have this beautiful child. Currently in my possession though.

"Name your demands, David," Frank pitched in.

__

Is that Detective Tripp? Greetings. And I have no demands. Just the satisfaction of the lieutenant's pain. Of course, I could just kill the child and spare you the trouble and the search

Calleigh breathed out a sob, covering her eyes. Horatio watched his wife and gave the phone to Frank, hugging Calleigh close to him.

"Look at me. Look at me, Calleigh." Horatio whispered.

Calleigh lifted her head and watched him, tears falling down her face.

"We'll find her. Believe me."

Calleigh merely nodded.

"Frank, take Calleigh to our bedroom. She needs some sleep."

Horatio grabbed the phone from Frank, and the detective steadied Calleigh as he led her down to the bedroom. She went without protest. Horatio turned off the speaker phone.

"Now it's just me, David. What will it take to get my daughter back?"

__

I told you, dear lieutenant. You're not getting her back. Unless, of course, you offered yourself as a trade.

"And what would that entail?"

__

We meet at a discreet location. I give you your daughter back, Calleigh takes her, I shoot and kill you. End of story.

Horatio sat in silence. Calleigh was already so fragile, but Calico had years of life ahead of her. Surely, Horatio could make that sacrifice for his daughter and his wife.

"Done."

__

Did I hear you correctly, lieutenant? It's a deal then?

"Name the time and the place, and we'll be there. Calleigh will get Calico and drive away, and no one will know of our little...deal."

__

Alright then. A week from now. Midnight. Let's make it at the wonderful warehouse I had Calleigh in, before I moved her.

"We'll be there."

__

Counting on it.

Horatio heard David disconnect the call, and he himself closed the phone. Resting his head against the couch, he wondered. Did he just do what he think he did?

"Horatio."

Horatio opened his eyes to see Frank standing right in front of him.

"She's asleep. What did David say?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Frank. Goodnight."

Frank nodded, clasping a hand on his friends shoulder.

"We'll find her."

Horatio nodded as Frank left the house. Rising from the couch, he walked down to the bedroom. Calleigh was, indeed, curled up sleeping on her side of the bed. Horatio carefully laid down on his side of the bed, turning out the light in the process.

Gently, he turned to the side, encircling his wife with his arms. Closing his eyes, one thought passed through his mind as he fell asleep.

He had just signed his own death certificate.

* * *

David parked the car and grinned at his little hostage in the backseat. It had started raining on the way to his house, and Calico had also fallen asleep. He opened the door to the back and picked Calico up, holding her to his shoulder.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Calico mumbled sleepily, wrapping his arms around David's neck and burrowing her face into his neck.

David just started at Calico. Almost speechless, he managed to reply softly. "...Home, Calico. Home."

"Mommy be there?"

Calico yawned while David covered her from the rain. "Yeah. She'll be there, Honey."

David jogged up the walkway to his house. Unlocking the door, he turned the light on in the entryway. Kicking his shoes off, he proceeded to head up the stairs, leaving little drips of water on the lush carpeted steps. He opened a door to the room on the right, a child's room. Laying Calico down on the bed, Calico curled up in a little ball.

"Like a calico cat," David murmured, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother locking it.

He knew Calico had the same fiery spirit as her mother, but it wasn't as strong. Plus, it would be easy to lie to a child. A caring façade here, a white lie there, and bang! Instant trust.

Sitting down on the floor, he leaned back against the wall, watching Calico's doorway. He could hear her mumbling Unca Eric, Mommy, Daddy, and Grandpa. Rolling his eyes, David could see she was very loved and cared for.

Finally, hours later, when the rain had stopped and the sun was just peeking over the horizon, he heard her get out of bed.

"Daddy? Mommy?" She asked, exiting her bedroom.

David just stared at her.

"Who are you?" Calico asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

David smiled at her. "Don't you recognize me, Calico?"

"You have Mommy's hair color."

"That's right, Calico. I'm David Duquesne. One of Calleigh's brothers."

"So you Unca Davie?" Calico asked, a small smile making its way on her face.

"That's right."

"Then why did you take me from my mommy and daddy?"

"I wanted to surprise them, but they didn't take it that well. I'm sorry if I scared you and them. Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes. I forgive Unca Davie." Calico hugged him.

"Thank you, Calico."

"Where bathroom?" Calico asked.

David led Calico down to the bathroom. Before she shut the door, he asked a question. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pangycakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Yes, pangycakes."

David retreated down the stairs, heading into the kitchen. Gathering the box of pancake mix, he began to make breakfast.

* * *

Calleigh rose from her bed, the nights events replaying in her head. The other side of the bed was cold, but she could smell coffee. No doubt Horatio was already up and ready to go.

Climbing out of bed, she headed down the hallway. Sure enough, coffee was made, but Horatio was sitting in a chair, still in a t-shirt and shorts. His head was on the table, a coffee cup by his hand, and he was sleeping.

Shaking her head, Calleigh grabbed a cup of coffee for herself, sitting down across from Horatio.

"Handsome," she said, poking Horatio on the shoulder.

He merely grunted, and Calleigh chuckled.

"Someone's tired," she mused.

Horatio picked his head up off the table and looked at her wearily. "We both are, Calleigh. You have bags under your eyes. Sleep wasn't well, was it?"

Calleigh shook her head and drank her coffee. "No it wasn't. I'm worried, Horatio. Deeply."

"We both are, Calleigh. But we'll find her. I want you to stay home today, okay?"

"Why?"

"I can handle it at the lab today. Just try to get more sleep."

"You spoil me, Lieutenant Caine. Too much." Calleigh kissed his forehead, and with coffee cup in hand, headed back down to their bedroom.

A knock came at the front door, and Horatio was greeted by Eric and Ryan.

"Gentlemen," Horatio said letting them in.

Ryan and Eric were silent for a moment, having never seen their lieutenant in anything but a suit. And they certainly never saw him looking so worn.

"Frank told us we had a scene to process," Ryan said.

Horatio nodded.

"And we already know who took the little fire ball," Eric said, cracking a small smile. "The only problem is how do we find her?"

"Calleigh just went into the bedroom. Hopefully, she's sleeping so please, stay quiet."

Eric and Ryan nodded, carrying their kits to the back bedroom. Horatio returned to his place at the table, and downed his coffee. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed softly. He had a way to, in six days, save his daughter from the clutches of an evil man. But how would Calleigh feel about it?

"Who can I tell?" Horatio whispered.

"Tell what to whom?" Eric asked, entering the kitchen.

Horatio looked up at his Cuban friend and grinned weakly.

"How's the room look?" He asked, leading Eric off topic.

"There's no blood. That's a good thing. He got in through the window, obviously. Signs of a struggle, which is good. It means-"

"Little Calico didn't go down without a fight," Horatio finished.

Eric patted Horatio's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, H. What's on your mind?"

Horatio leaned in chair and looked down the hallway. Motioning for Eric to follow him, they went out on the back porch.

"I made a deal with David."

"Worse than a deal with the devil I bet. What was the deal?" Eric asked.

"In six days, Calleigh and I will be going to the old warehouse where David first took her. There, Calleigh will get Calico back, and take her away. But I, will stay there. My life, for Calico's." Horatio explained.

A loud sob was heard by the door. Horatio and Eric turned and saw Calleigh, who had started crying again. She backed up in the house again and ran out of their view.

* * *

A/N 2- And there is the third chapter! All my fault is why it was late! I apologize deeply! As always, reviews are love!

__

HCsBGirl


	4. What? David Duquesne?

A/N 1- Alright! Currently watching CSI: NY, happy as can be, and I'm raring to go! So a thanks to the best people I know, and then on with the show!

I will give you all cookies!:

__

Celkin

Lilmickey2008

Emily-brat

LA Calleigh

Blackcat9517

CSIMiamiLuver2012

Elislin

Caligurl93

Morgan CSI Level 3

Hannah-Lou

Abluz1191

****

Disclaimer: I, in no way own, CSI: Miami or anything else relatively close to it. I own my own documents, but that is about it.

* * *

**Chapter 4- What? David Duquesne?**

David heard Calico coming down the stairs slowly. Exiting the kitchen, he watched her walk the rest of the way down, and hop in front of him.

"Are they done, Unca Davie?" Calico asked.

"Of course they are. Ready for you to eat." He answered, with a small smile.

Calico raised her arms, and David picked her up. He carried her into the kitchen and sat her down in the chair. She picked up her plastic fork and began eating.

"Good pangycakes. Daddy's better though." Calico said softly.

"Looks like he'll have to teach me," David mused.

Calico nodded her head, excitedly.

"Mommy never talk about you. What you do?"

David grabbed his own plate of pancakes and sat across from her.

"What I do? Working you mean?" David asked.

Calico nodded.

"I...paint."

"Painting? Pwetty pictures?" Calico asked, her eyes lighting up.

David nodded. "I suppose they could be considered...pretty."

"Can I see them?"

"You have to finish eating first, Calico," David answered.

Calico pouted a bit, and David laughed.

"I had a daughter too, Calico. I'm afraid I'm immune to the pouty face."

"Daddy's not!"

David grinned. "I really don't doubt that."

* * *

Horatio left Eric out on the back porch and briskly walked into the hallway. He saw Calleigh accidentally run into Ryan. She apologized and made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Mr. Wolfe! Don't let her go in the bathroom." Horatio said.

Ryan whirled around to stop the door with his foot, but it was already shut. A little click they heard indicated that she had locked it. Horatio sighed quietly.

"I think we're done here, H. Eric and I will head back to the lab with this stuff. I'll just leave you guys...now" Ryan ducked his head and strode past Horatio, not wanting to get involved with the lover's spat.

Eric called a goodbye to Horatio, who turned toward him. He waved a bit, and when he heard the front door close, he went up to the bathroom door.

"Calleigh," he said, knocking softly.

Silence.

Horatio leaned against the bathroom door.

"Calleigh, I-" Horatio was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He stepped away from the door, inwardly cursing the phone. He walked into the kitchen and opened it.

"Horatio."

__

We have a...body down here at the beach, Horatio.

"I'll be there, Frank."

__

Well...Horatio

"Frank?"

Horatio could hear Frank sighing and struggling for words.

__

It's a child's body.

"...Hair color?"

__

The same color as Calico's, but don't overreact Horatio. There are plenty of children with Calico's fire ball hair.

"I'm coming down there, Frank."

__

Alright Horatio.

"Frank?"

__

Yeah?

"Dead or alive?"

Horatio took Frank's silence as an answer and hung up the phone. Passing the bathroom door on his way to the bedroom, he knocked once more on the door.

"Calleigh? I'm going to work okay? Try to relax today. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay, Horatio. I love you." Came the reply.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

"Those were good pangycakes, Unca Davie."

"Thank you, Calico. I'm glad you liked them."

"Do you have coloring books?" Calico asked.

"Let's go look," David offered.

Calico grabbed his hand, and she didn't miss the surprised look on his face.

"I always hold Daddy's hand."

"Daddy's little girl, eh?"

Calico nodded happily. "I love my Daddy!"

David just smiled and led her upstairs. He took her back into her room and began looking in the closets.

"Here we are!"

David pulled out a small box. Opening it, he found a few coloring books and multiple markers and crayons.

"Thank you!" Calico said, plopping down on the floor.

She opened a coloring book and began doodling.

"Who's Michelle?"

"Excuse me?" David asked.

"It says 'Michelle' right here."

"She's my daughter," David answered.

"Is she my age?"

"No she's...gone."

"As in moved away?" Calico asked.

David hesitated, but he nodded.

"Color with me," Calico said, pulling on David's pant leg.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Daddy colors with me!"

Sitting down, David grinned widely.

"Somehow, I see him doing that. It's just like him."

"My daddy the best!"

"Seems like it doesn't it? He raised you well, Calico."

Calico just nodded and chose a purple crayon.

"Is that your favorite color?" David asked.

"Yes. But I like gween too."

"Green? Why?"

Calico looked at him.

"My eyes."

"Just like your mother's eyes."

"Mhm."

Calico handed David a red crayon.

"Color," she ordered.

David merely laughed and began to color.

"Stay in lines," Calico warned.

"I got it, Calico. You stay in the lines too."

"Okay."

David smiled at Calico. And as they colored, he forgot she was Calico Caine, daughter of Horatio and Calleigh Caine. He forgot that his own precious daughter was dead. No, he was coloring with Michelle, back when she was younger. This was normally the time, when they were both in tune with the coloring, that Allyson would call upstairs, wondering where they both were.

Almost as if Allyson was there, he lifted his head up, thinking that he heard her call. Calico stopped coloring and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

David looked down at Calico, and it all came back to him. This was Calico, not Michelle. His daughter was dead, and it was Horatio's fault.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

Calico smiled at him, then returned to her coloring.

_Maybe Calico could replace Michelle as my daughter..._David thought, returning his utensil to the paper. _Could I do that?_

* * *

Horatio pulled up to the crime scene. Frank noticed him and stood nearby, arms crossed.

"Frank," Horatio said, nodding.

"Horatio, there's something you should know."

"How old does the child look, Frank?" Horatio asked.

"Alexx doesn't know."

"She doesn't know?"

"It's a girl. We know that, but...she's been torn apart. Ripped apart actually. Arms, legs, head, all severed from the body. Including the toes and the fingers. Her eyes have been gouged out, and her face is damaged beyond repair. We can't know if it's her or not. At least, not right now." Frank explained.

Just the thought of the poor child being his had Horatio leaning against the Hummer, gasping for air.

"Frank, I want you to check and see if anyone has filed a report for a small missing child recently," Horatio said.

"You got it. Is Calleigh not coming in?"

"No. I gave her the day off and for once, I'm glad I did."

* * *

Calleigh opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. Her phone beeped, to let her know someone was calling. She went into the bedroom and picked it up off the nightstand. She had expected Horatio to be calling, but instead, it was an unknown number.

"Caine."

__

Hey Mommy!

"Oh, Calico! Are you okay? Did David hurt you?"

__

Unca Davie? Nah!

"Wait, _Uncle David_?"

__

Yeah! Unca Davie Duquesne! It's your other last name, Mommy!

"Calico, hes not-"

__

I gotta go, Mommy. Unca Davie is coming up the stairs.

"Wait, Calico-"

__

Bye!

Calleigh heard the other line click off, and she stared at the phone in bewilderment. That's why Calico sounded so happy. She thought she was safe. Safe with David. Calleigh shook her head, another batch of tears ready to fall. With trembling fingers, she dialed Horatio's number.

__

Horatio.

"Horatio..."

__

Calleigh? What's wrong?

"Calico called."

__

Is she okay? Where is she? Has David hurt her?

"She thinks David is her Uncle."

__

What? Why?

"He said his name was David Duquesne. My maiden name. David is messing with her, making her have a sense of safety."

__

What? David Duquesne? He's achieved a new low, but it's such a relief that she called

"How so, Horatio?"

__

We found a body of a child down by the beach.

"How bad?"

__

Pretty bad, but it's your day to relax. Try to relax okay?

"I promise, Handsome."

__

Thank you, Sweetheart. I'll see you when I get home.

"Okay."

__

We'll find her.

"I know."

Calleigh hung up the phone and collapsed on the bed. She was bone tired, but she knew she had to be doing something. Closing her eyes, she convinced herself she was just resting her eyes. Soon, however, she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N 2- Aha. Okay, so it wasnt updated as quick as I wanted it, but here it is. In all it's glory.

As I've always said, reviews are love! Feel free to leave a review on your way out if you want.

__

HC'sBGirl


	5. Understanding The Position

A/N 1- Ah...and back again are we? Hm. I'm so surprised for all the feedback I've been getting. You all inspire me to continue writing. Thank you so very much. If I have a slow time updating, and you're up for some reading, I recommend A World Apart by fractured-fairytale06. It is a CSI: NY fanfic, but it is really good. It keeps me entertained. :]

Ms. Fractured-fairytale06 says that as of right now, finals are kicking her butt. Well, I know nothing of that. I feel very small in this world I like to call CSI: Miami fan fiction, mainly because I am still in high school. O.O

An infinite thank you to each of you:

__

celkin

Hannah-Lou

lilmickey2008

emily-brat

blackcat9517

dollydarwloo(anon.)

elislin

CSIMiamiLuver2012

EDsLilCSIGirl

Morgan CSI Level 3

LA Calleigh

****

This chapter is dedicated to someone I see everyday. He knows not that I watch him, but sometimes, he watches me too. ;]

Disclaimer: Uhm...no?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Understanding The Position

Horatio let himself quietly in the house. He had called Calleigh's phone, but there had been no answer. He reasoned with himself that she was asleep, after all, this was traumatizing for both of them.

He expected David to call and gloat some more, but his cell phone still did not ring. He had to wonder what he was up to. Usually, he would be glad for the lack of David, but sometimes, it's not always a good thing. As if on cue, his phone vibrated to let him know someone was calling him.

"Horatio."

__

H, it's Ryan.

"Hello, Mr. Wolfe. What can I do for you?"

__

We found the small child's parents. They are demanding to know what happened to their daughter and I just thought...

"Say no more. I'm already on my way."

Horatio closed his phone and turned to see Calleigh coming down the hallway, rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

"Who was that, Horatio?" She asked.

"Ryan. They found the parents of the girl we found at the beach."

Calleigh immediately looked up at him, the tiredness long gone from her features.

"They don't know she's...dead yet?"

"I'm sure they are expecting better news than what we have to give them. However, I won't tell them the condition she was in. I think that will be too much."

"It would be on us, if that turned out to be Calico."

He didn't miss the shudder that shook her body.

"It's fine, Calleigh. We've overcome David before, and Calico is smart. She'll figure out a way to lead us right to where she is." Horatio said, placing his hands on Calleigh's shoulders.

She hesitated, but then she nodded.

"You're right. I have complete confidence in our daughter."

"You should. She takes after you." Horatio said, smiling.

Calleigh beamed back at him. "You should probably head back to the lab then. I'll see you when you get home."

"And you'll be here? No more hiding in the bathroom?" Horatio inquired.

"CSI's honor," Calleigh promised.

Horatio laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm holding you to that."

She watched as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

She found a comfortable position on the couch, with a pillow she was hugging to her chest. She took to looking at a family picture of herself, Horatio, and Calico, just to pass the time.

* * *

Horatio immediately zoned in on the two figures sitting down in chairs, in an empty room. He nodded to Ryan and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello. My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine." Horatio said.

The man stood up and shook his hand. "A pleasure, Lieutenant. My name is Mark Thomas, and this is my wife, Kathy."

Horatio looked at the woman, and he knew that she had been recently crying.

"It's good to meet you, Lieutenant. Can we see our daughter now?" Kathy asked.

Horatio sighed and sat down across from them. "I'm afraid not."

"What's wrong? Where is she? She's not dead, she cant be!" Kathy's voice was steadily climbing, despite her husband's attempts to calm her down.

Kathy fumbled with her purse and pulled out a picture of her daughter. "That's her...that's...Maggie."

Horatio took the picture from Kathy and stared at it. True, Maggie had red hair, directly from her mother, but warm, brown eyes from her father. Freckles littered her face and her smile was small, shy.

"She's beautiful," Horatio stated, handing her the picture back.

"Lieutenant, I demand we see her. Do you have children of your own?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I do. A young girl named Calico. She's two." Horatio said, pulling out a picture of Calico, and handing it to the couple.

"She's very pretty. Auburn-like hair with green eyes. Quite a combination." Kathy murmured.

Horatio nodded and took the picture back.

"I understand the position you are in, Mrs. Thomas. I tell you, with much regret, that Maggie Thomas is dead. I don't recommend you see her...she's damaged severely."

Mark hugged his crying wife, and looked to Horatio with much confusion.

"You said you understand our position. How so?" Mark asked.

"Just early this morning, my daughter was kidnapped by a man whom I had put in jail. He's very sadistic, but my wife managed to survive him. I hope our daughter can too." Horatio said.

"I'm sorry. I hope you find her...alive."

Horatio nodded.

"Tell me, Lieutenant. She wasn't...raped was she?" Kathy asked, shoulders quaking.

"No. She was not."

"Tell us how you found her. Please."

"...We found her on the beach, near large rocks. Her fingers and toes were removed pre-mortem, before death. However, after death, her other limbs were severed as well."

The color in their faces had gone pale.

"What kind of crazy, sick bastard does this?" Mark asked, obviously fighting tears himself.

"There are many, but I promise you, we will find him."

"Could it be the same guy that took your daughter, Lieutenant?" Kathy asked.

"No. If so, then Calico would have been found already dead too."

The couple stood up, and Horatio shook Mark's hand again.

"I'll call you with any information I get. I am very sorry." Horatio said.

The couple said nothing, but chose to nod. Using both of each other as support, they stepped out of the room and went to the elevator. Horatio stood outside of the room, his hands on his hips.

"What are you thinking, Horatio?" Frank asked.

"I'm thinking that, if I'm correct, David really wouldn't have been able to do this. If I know my fireball daughter well, it's that she's quite a handful. We're looking for a new serial killer, Frank. One, that shows no mercy."

"I'm on it, Horatio," Frank said walking away.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio called.

"Yeah, H?" Ryan asked, stopping mid-step.

"Did you get the story from the parents?"

"Yeah, they uh said that Maggie was taken from her room early in the morning. They heard bumping down the stairs and realized something was wrong. The mother checked out Maggie's bedroom, while the father grabbed a baseball bat and ran down the stairs. They both exited their house in time to see Maggie being forced into a car and then the car driving off."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe. Tell Alexx to keep me posted." Horatio said.

Ryan nodded.

"You got it, H."

* * *

"What's today, Unca Davie?" Calico asked, bouncing happily on the couch.

"It's July third, Calico. Why do you ask?"

Calico pouted. "Because," she said, "daddy, mommy, and I were gonna go see pretty lights in the sky tomorrow."

"Fireworks?"

Calico nodded. "And my birthday is in...seven days."

"July tenth?"

Calico nodded again.

"I would take you Calico, but I was hoping we could stay in and paint together tomorrow."

"Really?"

David nodded, smiling at Calico.

"Absolutely. You have to show me your best art skills, kid."

Calico laughed and clapped her hands.

"Can I call Daddy?"

David just stared at her.

"Pwease?" Calico asked, looking up at him.

"I dont know, Calico. I suppose." David said, handing her his cell phone.

Calico laughed and grabbed it. "Daddy and Mommy made me remember their numbers."

"Hi Daddy!"

__

Calico? Is that you?

"Who else would call you daddy, Daddy?" Calico giggled.

__

That's true, Honey.

Calico could hear him chuckling and she smiled.

"I'm gonna paint with Unca Davie tomorrow! You watch pretty lights for me?"

__

I will. Just for you, Calico, but listen to me-

"Pwomise?"

__

I promise. Calico, please listen okay?

"Oh. I gotta go, Daddy. I love you! Tell Momma too!"

__

Calico, wait-

Calico shut the phone and handed it back to David.

"Thank you, Unca Davie. You're bestest."

David pocketed the phone and smiled at her.

"Calico, when your daddy wants you to do something, does he make a game out of it?" David asked.

Calico nodded. "Missions!"

"Missions, huh? Well, I have quite a mission for you."

"Tell me!"

"We're going to go to the hair stylist, and get your hair cut okay?"

"But I like long hair. It's like Mommy's."

"Hm...have you seen Ms. Valera at the lab?"

Calico nodded. "Pretty short hair."

"Do you want hair like that?"

Calico nodded again, with more vigor.

"It's our mission okay?"

"Otay!"

"There's a dress on your bed. Go put it on okay?"

Calico nodded and ran up the stairs. Minutes later, she came back down. Her dress was a simple white, but it brought out the green in her eyes.

"Here," David said, putting a small bracelet on her wrist.

"It's pwetty. Thank you Unca Davie." Calico said.

David picked her up and grabbed his keys off the hook. He took her and strapped her in the car seat in the back. Yes, even he had prepared. He hadn't taken the lieutenant's daughter on a whim. Getting behind the wheel, he started the car, and took off.

"Will Mommy and Daddy know me still?"

"I'm sure they will. How about black hair? You want that too?"

Calico smiled. "It's good color. I like black."

"Black it is, kitten."

* * *

Driving down the road in her car, Calleigh happened to pass by _Image Design_, a child's hair salon. She watched as a man wearing a baseball cap came out holding the hand of what appeared to be his daughter. Her hair was short, and it faintly reminded Calleigh of Maxine's cut. And it was black. Not your standard black, but jet black. And yes, there was a difference.

She watched the girl laughing happily, as her dad picked her up and took her to his car. The sun glinted off a little bracelet around the girl's wrist. Calleigh smiled to herself and continued driving down the road. She thought she would surprise Horatio with Starbuck's coffee, just how he liked it. Looking in her review mirror, Calleigh noted that the girl had brilliant emerald eyes. Not as bright as Calleigh's, but still they were a sight to behold. Shrugging it off as pure curiosity, she slowed down as she neared the lab.

Ryan greeted her at the door when she walked in, two coffee's in hand.

"One of those mine?" Ryan asked.

With the way he was eyeing the coffee, Calleigh wouldn't have been surprised if he jumped her for them.

"No way, Ryan. These are for Horatio and Alexx." Calleigh said. "Shoo."

Ryan pouted before heading off to see Maxine for some DNA analysis. Calleigh continued walking, until she came to her bosses office.

"Knock, knock," she said, entering the room.

Horatio looked up at her and grinned. "Hey. There's a bathroom over there if you want to hide by the way."

"Ha ha, Handsome. Keep talking like that, and I won't give you your coffee."

"Alright, I apologize," Horatio said.

Calleigh handed him his coffee, and Alexx knocked on his door.

"Hey, Calleigh," Alexx said happily.

"And this is for you," Calleigh said, handing her the coffee.

"Thank you very much. Horatio, the girl we found by the beach, she died by multiple stab wounds in the chest. And of course, the cut off fingers and toes didn't help either." Alexx explained.

"Thank you Alexx. See if you can find anything else." Horatio said.

Alexx nodded and smiled at Calleigh, before leaving the office.

"I'm gonna head out too, Handsome."

"Leaving so soon?" Horatio asked, smiling.

"I think the house needs a little more cleaning. Besides, I think a relaxing day off will be perfect for me." Calleigh explained.

Horatio nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Understandable. Call me if you're coming here or going back home."

"Got it. Love you." Calleigh didn't wait for a reply as she walked out of his office and to the elevator.

Once in her car, she drove by _Image Design _again. The sun glinted off an object near the road, and Calleigh pulled into the of the parking spaces. Climbing out of her car, she picked it up, noting that it was the same exact thing the little girl was wearing before she left with her dad. Entering _Image Design_, Calleigh hoped to get an address so she could return it.

"Hello. Welcome to _Image Design._ Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No, I was just wondering about the man that came in here recently, about ten or fifteen minutes ago. He had his daughter with him." Calleigh explained.

"Oh her. Yes, the little thing got her hair cut short and dyed black. The freedom of youth I suppose. She couldn't have looked more than two." The woman said.

"I was wondering if he left a name or any form of identification. The little girl dropped her bracelet, you see, and I just wanted to return it to her. I'm sure she must be missing it." Calleigh said.

"The name he left was Simon Edger, and his daughter, Melissa. No other form of identification, but the young girl...her hair was so beautiful with that fireball color."

Calleigh started. "Fireball you say? Like, deep red?" She squeaked.

The woman nodded.

Fumbling with her wallet, Calleigh pulled out a picture.

"Was that her?"

The woman nodded, and Calleigh covered her eyes with her hands.

"Is there a problem?" The woman asked.

Calleigh shook her head.

"No. I'm fine." Calleigh briskly walked out of _Image Design._

She immediately dialed Horatio's number.

__

Horatio.

"I let her slip by me...it was her, Horatio. Her and David! I didn't recognize her! What kind of mother am I?"

__

Slow down, Calleigh. What's wrong?

"I'm here, at _Image Design._ The woman I spoke to said the little girl got her hair cut short, and dyed black. She said she had the most beautiful auburn hair. When I pulled out the picture of Calico, she confirmed it was her. God, Horatio..."

__

It's fine, Sweetheart. Now we know what she looks like. However, we will have to move quickly and find her.

"We will?"

__

Of course. If David is changing her looks, then he is going to blend her in with different people. He might be planning to take her and run.

* * *

A/N 2- I know, Im evil. And I shamelessly took the name of my hair place. XP.

Reviews are always accepted, and feel free to leave one on your way out. This had been HCsBGirl. See ya next episode! (XD)

__

HCsBGirl


	6. New Complications Arise

A/N 1- Mmm...does this microphone work? Yes? Alright then! We're back. And I'm like a freaking announcer...*sighs* My life is going down the drain...anyway, yes the long commercial is over and we can finally get on with the show. Did anyone else enjoy that CSI: Miami season finale? Had me on the edge of my seat. A small little thanks to people and then well start!

Da best!:

__

Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie

ED'sLil'CSIGirl

emily-brat

celkin

Hannah-Lou

Blackcat9517

Morgan CSI Level 3

Dakotabrooks(anon.)

CSIMiamiLuver2012

****

And to answer a question from a reviewer (if this was the right question XP) the way you pronounce Calico's name is simple. Cal-eh-co! There you are!

Disclaimer: ...Not in this life.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6- New Complications Arise

"Unca Davie?" Calico asked from the backseat of the car.

David looked in the rearview mirror at her. "Yes?"

"I think I saw Mommy."

"When did you see her? When we left _Image Design_?" David asked.

Calico nodded her head.

"Do you think she saw us?" David asked, color draining from his face.

David knew that if Calleigh investigated, she would realize what David did. Which meant his plan would be ruined.

"I don't know," Calico said sadly.

"It's okay, Calico. How about a vacation to cheer you up?" David asked.

"To where?" She asked, her sad mood forgotten.

"Anyway you want."

"I go to...Hawaii. Pretty skirts."

"Hawaii? You got it." David said, pulling into the driveway.

He shut the car off and grabbed Calico out of the back, entering his house with her in his arms.

* * *

Two men watched from the bushes as David took Calico out of the car.

"Are you sure it's her?" One asked.

"I saw her earlier, Adolf. Of course it's her. He may have changed her hair color, but those striking emerald eyes are just like her mother's." The other said.

"You'd better be right, Conan. For your sake and mine." Adolf said.

"Don't worry boss. I know it's her. When do we pay a visit to our pal, David?" Conan asked.

"Contact Ralph and Randall. We'll need them here. You know the plan?" Adolf asked.

"Like the back of my hand," Conan said, pulling out his phone.

"It's time for the White Werewolves to take back Miami. By force."

"What about Wolfe? Anything from him since he joined the CSI?" Conan asked, dialing a number onto his cell phone keypad.

"Nothing. But we can just expect him to give us information when the time arises. Nobody escapes the White Werewolves. When you're in, you're in. And if you're out, you're prey." Adolf growled.

* * *

"Horatio," Natalia said, catching up to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be going home soon, Mrs. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, tilting his head to Natalia.

"I know, I know, but this lab wouldn't function without me," Natalia said grinning.

Horatio chuckled. "What have you got for me?"

"We're in luck. I found a partial print on Maggie's heart necklace. It's a match to Kevin Haddox, also known as Rolf in the White Werewolves gang." Natalia explained.

"Ah, our friends the White Werewolves. With names like the wolves too...very imaginative. And how about their leader, Adolf? Anything on him?" Horatio asked.

Natalia shook her head. "Last time anyone heard, he was still in jail. He might have gotten out unnoticed though. With all that hubbub of David escaping. I'll tell Frank to check with the warden again."

"Thank you," Horatio said.

Natalia nodded, and her eyes lit up when she noticed Ryan down the hall. Smiling at Horatio, she walked to her husband.

"Hey Ryan," Natalia said, swatting him in the arm with her DNA results folder.

"Hey Natalia. Ready to go?" Ryan asked.

Natalia nodded. "Just let me go put this in the lab, and I'll be ready."

"I'll wait right here," Ryan said, watching his wife head to the lab.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out, reading the text message.

__

The howl has been delivered. The cat is going to be in the bag -Adolf, Alpha.

Ryan pursed his lips and placed his phone back in his pocket. The cat is going to be in the bag? What did that mean?

"Ready?" Natalia asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He smiled at her and scratched one of his eyebrows.

"As I'll ever be."

She linked arms with him, and they passed Calleigh who had just come out of the elevator.

"Bye Natalia," Calleigh said, making her way towards Horatio's office.

"Bye, Calleigh," Natalia answered, looking at Ryan with a confused expression.

"She's probably worried about Calico again. We'll find her though. She's practically family. Nobody takes family." Ryan said, pushing the button once they were in the elevator.

"You're right, Ryan. Absolutely right." Natalia said.

* * *

Calleigh entered Horatio's office quickly, and Horatio looked up surprised.

"That was fast," he commented, putting down one of the files he was looking at. "Run any red lights?"

Calleigh grinned a little. "I didn't see any red lights."

"Ah. My mistake then." Horatio said, smiling.

"Do we have any leads on that case with the little girl?" Calleigh asked, all business once again.

"Natalia was just here. She told me that they found a partial print on a necklace that belonged to Maggie Thomas. The print belonged to Kevin Haddox." Horatio explained.

"I dont know him," Calleigh said, shaking her head.

"You should. We worked the case with the White Werewolves together. Remember Rolf?" Horatio asked.

"That's who it is? The White Werewolves are at it again?" Calleigh asked, horrified.

"That's what the evidence tells us. Eric and Frank are on their way to find him, after making a quick detour at the big house first."

"Why?"

"To see where the leader is. Adolf. The alpha male." Horatio said.

"I remember him. Scar down the face?" Calleigh asked.

Horatio nodded. "The very same. They're known to cause misery and pain to police officers and other high important men. I believe we need to have another talk with Mark Thomas."

Calleigh nodded. "I'll have Candice get him on the phone right away."

She stood up and walked to the door.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

She turned toward him, hand on the door frame.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. We'll find her."

Horatio nodded his head. "Yes we will."

Calleigh turned and headed down to ballistics to find Candice.

Horatio's phone beeped, and he pulled it out.

"Horatio."

__

Yeah, Horatio, it's Frank.

"Frank, did you pay a visit to the warden?"

__

Turns out Adolf is missing too. We've got Kevin Haddox-My name is ROLF!-Shut up! We've got him in the back as you can tell.

"Are you and Eric going to interrogate him then?"

__

Yeah. Unless you want to?

"No. I'm going to be talking to Mark Thomas again."

__

The father?

"Yes. The White Werewolves are known for going after the family members of cops and other important people to get what they want. I want to know why they went after Maggie, if indeed they did."

__

Got it. Delko and I will take interrogation room two with Kevin-ROLF!-Haddox. If you want to join us, that's where we'll be.

"Got it Frank."

Horatio closed his phone and shook his head.

"Lieutenant?" Someone asked.

Horatio looked at his door and smiled at Candice.

"Hello, Mrs. Cooper. Please, have a seat." Horatio said.

"Oh, it's fine. I've just come to tell you that Mark Thomas is on his way. Where do you want him at?" She asked.

"Interrogation room one please. I'll be there in a bit." Horatio answered.

Candice nodded and smiled. "We'll find her, lieutenant. There's no doubt about that. My grandma used to say, 'A jubilant spirit may be oppressed and crushed, but the soul remains in hope.'"

Horatio smiled. "She sounded wise."

"Yes, I think she was too," Candice said, leaving his office.

* * *

Ryan dropped Natalia off at their house with strict orders. "Bed rest," he said. "I'll be home in an hour. I just have to finish something up."

"I got it, Ryan," Natalia partially complained.

Ryan grinned and left the house, heading back to the crime lab. His phone vibrated again, but this time, someone was calling him.

"Wolfe."

__

It's been some time, hasn't it?

"Adolf. I thought you were in jail."

__

I managed to escape. No thanks to you.

"My apologies. I couldn't get there without them knowing. Horatio is good friends with the warden. They would question my motives."

__

Did you get my text message?

"Yes, with little understanding."

__

That doesnt matter. You got it. You'll understand it eventually. I need you to join the interrogation of Rolf.

"They have Rolf?"

__

Damn boy. Couldn't resist the shiny necklace. You know how he gets, being the youngest member of course.

"Understandable. What do you want me to do?"

__

Give him a way out. It's simple as that. We'll have the cat, and then we'll all band together to plot our next move.

"I take it that Ralph and Randall are with you?"

__

And Conan. We'll gather Raoul, Ulf, Ulric, Wolfgang, and Lyall later. Right now, we need you more than ever, Wolfe. Do not disappoint us.

"No worries. I'm on it."

Ryan hung up the phone and sped his way to his destination. Entering the building, he saw Rolf sweating bullets in interrogation room two. He briskly walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"You had better start talking!" Frank exclaimed.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you CSI," Rolf said, watching Ryan cautiously.

Eric and Frank kept their attention on Rolf as Ryan nodded his head to him. Rolf made a barest hint of a nod and placed his hands on the table.

"Fine. I was near the park. I lost a bolt on my motorbike when I took off, and I was trying to find it. However, I found that necklace." Rolf said, pointing to the bag. "Holding it up, the girl ran over to me and said it was hers. I gave it back to her. That's all I did."

"And that would explain how your print got on the necklace," Ryan said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly."

"Well, we can't really say he's lying. It's possible." Ryan said, looking at Eric and Frank.

They just stared at him before Frank sighed. "Fine. Get out of here Kevin."

"Rolf," he said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"I'll lead him out," Ryan said following him.

"Did you get Adolf's message?" Rolf asked quietly.

"Yes. The cat is almost in the bag. Whatever that means."

"I take it he asked you to come help me?"

"Yes. He needs all of us later." Ryan said.

"Are we meeting at our usual spot?"

"Under the moonlight on the beach?" Ryan grinned. "Of course."

"Take care, brother," Rolf said, heading out into the Miami sun.

* * *

A knock on the door startled David. He heard Calico coming down the stairs, and he carefully opened the door. Someone shoved the door open and punched David in the face. Calico screamed and stumbled back up the stairs.

"Get the girl!" Adolf yelled to Randall.

Ralph and Conan held David down as Adolf kept hitting him in the chest, with the butt of his gun, fists, anything he could hurt him with. "How's it going, David? You made it easier for us didn't you?"

Randall came back down the stairs with a screaming and wriggling sack.

"Got her," Randall said.

"Let's go," Adolf said as Ralph and Conan let go of David.

Adolf kicked David once in the chest again for good measure, and then they all ran outside. They escaped in their van that they had already running at the curb, and left David, beaten on the floor.

"Calico...damn it," David gasped.

Fumbling with his phone in his pocket, he called Horatio's number.

__

Horatio.

"Hello...lieutenant."

__

David? What do you want?

"We have a problem."

David coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. He wrapped an arm carefully around his ribs, groaning.

__

David? You don't sound that good. Where's Calico?

"Trace the number, lieutenant. She's gone."

__

What? Where is she? David!

"Kidnapped from the kidnapper."

* * *

A/N 2- Not what you were expecting was it? Aha. My fingers have minds of their own. Next chapter you can expect how Ryan is involved with the White Werewolves and his surprise when he sees who the cat is! You can leave a review on your way out if you want!

Adolf means noble, majestic wolf.

Conan means hound, high.

Ralph means wolf counsel.

Randall means wolf shield.

Wolfe means wolf.

Rolf means famous wolf.

Raoul means wolf counsel.

Ulf means wolf.

Ulric means power of the wolf.

Wolfgang means traveling wolf.

Lyall means wolf.

_HC'sBGirl_


	7. The Cat's In The Bag

A/N 1- Bahaha! Sorry about that! It's been like a week since I updated, but you all know how finals are. Spanish, Algebra, Dr. Ed, yadda yadda. Now it's summer! Woo! Anyway, to the reviewers! You all spoil me too much! :]

Through the rain, you sunny people shine:

__

emily-brat

LA Calleigh

lilmickey2008

Hannah-Lou

CSIMiamiLuver2012

dakota(anon.)

ED'sLil'CSIGirl

elislin

Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie

TenFour(Welcome! You're new. :])

Morgan CSI Level 3

RavennaNightwind(You're also new. Welcome to you as well.)

caligurl93

SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver

****

And as I've always said, which is something I need to spice up, ONWARD!

Disclaimer: In my dreams. Literally. xD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7- The Cat's In The Bag

David didn't know how long he was on his floor. The phone, now closed, lay in his palm. The lieutenant was notified, and David would hopefully be able to tell him of the information he knew.

Striking pain drummed in his chest when he breathed, causing him to gasp, which led to even more pain. He opened the phone once more, dialing a number.

David grinned when a voice he knew so well came onto the line.

"Listen," he whispered, his voice going hoarse. "I need a favor. I'm going to give you my address, and I need you to send an ambulance my way. I'm in a bit of trouble. Think you can do that, Doc? It's a long story. One, I hope to be able to live to tell you. You know what to do? I got it."

David closed his phone, and his eyes fluttered shut moments later.

* * *

"Horatio...?" Ryan asked, as his boss breezed past him.

"No time, Ryan. Cooper! Trace that call! Frank, get a lock on the address and call me!" Horatio went around barking orders.

"But what about Mr. Thomas?" Ryan asked.

"Later, Mr. Wolfe! Let's go, Eric!" Horatio called, stepping into the elevator and pressing a button.

Eric jogged into the elevator and the doors closed. Sighing, Ryan wondered what the hell was going on. His phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

__

The beach. At sunset. The cat has been apprehended. - Adolf, Alpha.

Ryan just glared at his phone and checked his watch. He was due to return to Natalia in a few minutes, and he didn't have time to question Mr. Thomas.

"Oh, Calleigh!" Ryan called, jogging over to her.

"Ryan? Did you see where Horatio went?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. He went blazing out of here, barking orders to everyone. I was wondering if you would interrogate Mr. Thomas, Maggie's father. We just need to know his background, and I need to get home to Natalia." Ryan said, looking at his watch yet again.

Calleigh smiled at Ryan. "Of course. I'll take him. You get home to Natalia.

Ryan nodded. "Thanks, Calleigh. I owe you one."

He walked over to the elevator and punched the button to go down. The doors opened and he stepped inside.

Once he was in his car and driving to his house, he began thinking.

_

* * *

_

Ryan Wolfe was simply ecstatic. He was going to become a CSI, a dream he had since he was young. Of course, Adolf didn't think so highly of it.

"Foolish boy! How dare you!" Adolf roared, backhanding Ryan across the face.

Ryan went sprawling across the floor, holding a hand to his stinging cheek. He spat some blood out of his mouth.

"How dare I, Adolf? I dare!" Ryan called back, wiping at his blood stained lips.

"Randall! Conan!" Adolf said, snapping his fingers.

Both men grabbed one of Ryan's arms and hoisted him up. Ryan met Adolf's defiant gaze head on, and Adolf smirked.

"This could work to our advantage, Wolfe. You're lucky. Enjoy your time as a CSI. Go ahead and get comfortable. But the minute I need you for something, you're back with us you worthless bastard." Adolf said, punching him in the gut.

Ryan groaned and flailed his arms, but Randall and Conan were both holding him steady.

"You got that, Wolfe? You're a White Werewolf! Once a White Werewolf, always a White Werewolf!" Adolf yelled, gripping Ryan's chin, forcing them to lock eyes.

To alleviate his point, Adolf started to howl. The other members followed suit and eventually, Ryan joined in. Adolf cut off the howl and there was absolute silence in the room.

"You'll never get away from us, Wolfe. You're family." Adolf said in a softer tone. It almost sounded fatherly.

Randall and Conan dropped him to the ground and he landed on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Got that, Wolfe?" Adolf asked, standing over him to prove his superiority.

"I got it. I got it." Ryan mumbled, rising slowly.

Adolf grinned. "Excellent."

* * *

Ryan shook his head. Why now? He was perfectly content with Natalia, and they had twins on the way. Eight years ago he made mistakes, and they were coming back and biting him in the ass.

* * *

"What's this all about, H?" Eric asked as they sped through traffic.

Horatio's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah? Alright. Thank you."

Horatio hung up the phone and looked over at Eric.

"That was Frank. I got an address. David called me, Eric. He said Calico's gone." Horatio said, turning the steering wheel.

"Again?" Eric asked.

Horatio nodded and they pulled up to a house. An ambulance was there, loading David into the back.

"Excuse me," Horatio said, getting out of the Hummer. "Where are you taking him?"

"Eternal Hope Hospital," one man said.

"Lieutenant," David mumbled, looking at him as Horatio stood at the back of the ambulance.

"What is it? Where is she?" Horatio asked.

"White Werewolves," David whispered.

"Uhm...lieutenant, sir, we gotta go."

"Understandable. Get him to the hospital. I'll be following." Horatio said walking back to the Hummer and getting in.

He took off after the ambulance, both cars flashing lights.

* * *

Doctor Carlson was sitting in the nurse's station going over some patient's charts. His shift was almost over, and he needed to get it done. One of the nurses ran up to him and he stopped writing to look at her.

"What is it, Melinda?" He asked.

"Doctor Carlson, we have a man coming in with extensive trauma. ETA is five minutes." She said.

"Never fails. Just as soon as I am almost done with my shift, the hard stuff comes in. Alright, let's go." Doctor Carlson said as Melinda led the way.

David was wheeled into ER room six and the EMTs were giving the status of him.

"Patient unconscious, BP 88/55, unstable condition. Patient has several broken ribs and a punctured lung, several head and chest contusions, and we suspect he has internal bleeding, and is going into hemorrhagic shock. He was beat up pretty bad, Doc."

Doctor Carlson knew how grave the situation was.

"Type and cross match two units of blood, and have four more on call," he called.

The resident started guiding a ventilator tube into David's esophagus as Doctor Carlson yelled over the crowd, "We need to prep him for surgery!"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when a nurse shouted, "He's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Give me one amp of epi and start compressions! Get the paddles charged and ready!" The Doctor pushed the epinipherine into the IV line.

"Doctor, he's losing too much blood, we can't keep him stable."

"Give me one more amp of epi!" He yelled.

All eyes were on the heart monitor. Not a blip or beep. David was a total flat line. The Doctor knew that it was a lost cause. The man had lost too much blood internally and the heart couldn't keep pumping without a rich supply of blood. The body reacts by shutting everything down and sometimes you just cant bring someone back. The was one of those times.

Everyone stared at Doctor Carlson, waiting for his next command, ready to do whatever he asked. His shoulders slumped in defeat. God, sometimes he really disliked being a doctor. He gave a big sigh.

"Time of death, 16:57," he said.

Horatio was watching through the glass windows and they had tried to bring David back, and failed. Sighing to himself, he walked away from the door and back over to Eric.

"I'll take the body down to the morgue," Doctor Carlson said, covering David in a white sheet.

"I'll help you, Doctor," Melinda the nurse said.

They wheeled David down to the double doors and onward. Minutes later, the doctor came back and looked at Horatio.

"I'm sorry for that," he apologized.

"There was nothing you could do. I understand." Horatio said.

"Did you know him?" The doctor asked.

"David Rolink. He and I...go way back."

"I see. Please come this way, Lieutenant." The doctor said.

Eric moved to rise, but Horatio stopped him. "It's fine, Eric."

Horatio and the doctor moved down to the end of the hallway, speaking quietly. Eric could see emotions flash through Horatio's eyes as the doctor spoke. When they came back over to Eric, Horatio was dead silent.

"What now, H?" Eric asked, as they said goodbye to the doctor, and headed down to the exit.

"Now, its our turn. We need to find out where the White Werewolves are. And quickly."

* * *

Ryan waited until Natalia was asleep before leaving. He kissed her on the forehead and left a note, telling her he had gone on an errand. The sun was in fact close to setting and he drove down to the beach.

He parked his car, getting out, and he was met with a bigger man.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"You know very well who I am, Wolfgang," Ryan seethed.

"Prove it."

Ryan pushed his sleeve up to reveal a small werewolf tattoo in the crook of his elbow. Wolfgang grinned.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the big bad Wolfe has come out to play."

"Choke on it," Ryan snapped. "Where are the others?"

Wolfgang jerked his head. "We're waiting for you."

Ryan nodded and followed Wolfgang down into the sand, and into a little circle surrounded by huge rocks.

"Finally, we are all together again. My family, my pack, we are one once more." Adolf said, spreading his arms out, facing the setting sun in the Miami sky.

Ryan zeroed in on the wiggling and crying sack in the middle of the circle they had all formed.

"It's the cat," Ralph said, grinning at Ryan.

Ryan grinned back and nodded to him. "I see."

The sack stopped crying and wriggling.

"Is she asleep?" Lyall asked Raoul.

Ryan's ears perked up at the term 'she.' Raoul nudged the sack and the crying started once again.

"Nope."

"My brothers! Fate has brought us together again as it so forcefully tore us apart before. Lieutenant Horatio Caine is to blame!" Adolf said.

Just at Horatio's name, people began to growl. Ryan looked around at his brothers, and he to, joined in.

"He stopped our rise to power all those years ago, and now, it is time for us to take back our city!"

The sun dipped below the shoreline, and darkness began to creep in. Ulric kneeled down and started a fire. The flames licked up into the sky and the shadows danced across their faces.

"And just how will we do that, Gentlemen?" Adolf asked, turning towards them, and grinning.

"Death, death, death," they all chanted.

"Who is to get hurt?"

"Him, him, him."

"Who is to rise to power once more?!"

"Us, us, us."

"Whose blood will be on our hands?"

"Hers."

Every single member except Ryan pointed at the sack in the middle of their circle. Ryan hesitantly raised his arm until he too pointed. Adolf strolled over to the sack and picked it up. He untied the top and grabbed out the cargo.

"Her blood!"

"Spill it, spill it, spill it. Kill...."

Adolf lifted a small girl out of the bag, holding her up by the scruff of her dress. Ryan could see the girl had short black hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. Where had he seen those eyes before...?

"Gentlemen, when shall she die?"

"Tonight, tonight, tonight."

"No!" The girl yelled.

Finally, Ryan knew who it was.

"Calico!" He yelled.

Calico looked at Ryan and grinned.

"Unca Ry-Ry!" She said.

"You know this child, yes Wolfe?" Adolf asked.

"I do, my lord. And if I may speak...?" Ryan questioned.

"Granted."

"Do not kill her now, my brothers. If she were dead and the lieutenant were to find out, he would come after us with a vengence. Wait until we have our city back, and then we can negotiate the girl." Ryan explained.

"Wolfe was always the brilliant one," Ulf said, grinning.

"Agreed. Gentlemen?"

"Get our city first!"

"Kill girl later!"

"Lieutenant will pay!"

Calico watched Ryan, frowning. Ryan winked and gave her a small smile, putting a finger up to his lips. She nodded her head.

Adolf dropped Calico to the ground, and she scrambled up out of the sand, hugging onto Ryan's leg.

"I suppose that Wolfe will be the caretaker for the child then?" Adolf asked.

Ryan began sweating. He couldn't say no, otherwise he would be betraying Calico. He couldn't say yes, otherwise how would he explain it to Natalia? Luckily, he didnt have to say anything.

"No! I'm ready, my lord! Let me!" Rolf said, bowing down.

Ryan relaxed his tense position. Rolf would, of course, want to make his brothers proud since he was the youngest member of the group.

"Done, Rolf. Do us proud, my brother." Adolf said, picking up Calico and depositing her back in the sack.

Rolf took the sack and Adolf poured water over the fire.

"The meeting is over," he said.

Adolf howled and the others followed suit. Ryan howled with his brothers, trying to think of a plan to get Calico out of this.

So far, he wasn't succeeding.

* * *

Back at the lab, Calleigh was pacing anxiously. She was supposed to head home when the sun went down, but still she waited for Horatio.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Alexx asked, placing a hand on Calleigh's arm.

"Alexx! Do you know where Horatio is? I have something to tell him..." Calleigh trailed off.

"What do you have to tell him, Calleigh? If you dont mind me asking."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all Alexx. I really wanted Horatio to know, but I really can't hold it in any longer. I'm pregnant." Calleigh said, smiling.

* * *

A/N 2- Mwahahaha! Hows that for a little twist on the things there? Ah, mah aching fingers. Aha. Anyway, yes! Another chap done! I have to thank my mom for the hospital part because Im really not that smart. As always, read and review! I enjoy the feedback I get!

__

HCsBGirl


	8. A Vision In Red

****

Welcome to you. Bwahaha!

__

I'm a little sugar happy right now. 8D Pay no attention to the people operating the writer behind the curtains. O.O

Summer time! Anyway, we're back and I'm raring to go! ...I think. Actually, I just want to curl up with a good book and read the day away, but you all seem to have an addiction to this and I dont want to disappoint. ^-^

****

All yours my people!:

_ED'sLil'CSIGirl_

_Morgan CSI Level 3__(I smiled like an idiot when I saw you PMed me with a review since you reviewed the note. xD)_

_lilmickey2008_

_Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie_

_daxy_

_emily-brat_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012_

_RavennaNightwind_

_elislin_

_LA Calleigh_

****

_Let's see if you all can get into my twisted little head and figure out what Im planning. :]_

_Disclaimer: I, HC'sBGirl, own nothing. Except this uberly awesome and cute Gaara Sabaku panda picture. *coughs* Onward._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8- A Vision In Red

Ryan returned home to his wife, guilt making itself at home in the pit of his stomach. He felt he had betrayed Horatio and Calleigh, two of his most trusted friends, the ones he could rely on for anything.

He stepped through the door, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a hook. It was well after nine, but he found Natalia in the living room, engrossed in a rerun of a reality television show she had missed.

"Hey," Ryan said meekly.

She looked up at him and a grin brightened her face.

"You said you went on an errand. What was it?" Natalia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I went to get milk," Ryan mumbled, stupidity leaking its way into his brain.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's the milk?" Natalia asked.

"...I didnt get any milk."

Natalia laughed. "Okay, mister. I think you need to recharge that dead battery of yours."

Ryan merely scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He helped Natalia off the couch, and she made her way down to their bedroom. He shut the television off and went to lie down with his wife.

* * *

After some of Alexx's persistent comments, Calleigh returned to her home. Alexx promised her that she would make Horatio come home as soon as she saw him. Calleigh stepped into her house and closed the door behind her.

"Welcome home," a gravelly voice greeted her and she whirled around.

The house was cascaded in the dark and Calleigh had a feeling that if she switched on the light, either A: It would be the last thing she would ever do, or B: It wouldn't work. Her hand twitched as she went to unbutton her gun holster.

"Don't do it. Or your child dies as soon as I make the call." The voice ordered.

Calleigh immediately froze.

"Where is she?" Calleigh asked, demanding now.

"Patience, Mrs. Caine. All will be revealed soon. However, I do wish to know where the lieutenant is." The man said gruffly

Calleigh shook her head. "I don't know. He didn't return to the lab, and I haven't seen him since he left."

Headlights caused the room to illuminate for a few brief seconds, but Calleigh still couldn't see who the intruder was.

The man grabbed her, and she tried struggling.

"Remind your precious daughter, Calico? Think about her." The man said.

Calleigh stopped struggling as the man dragged her into the dark.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked, opening the front door and reaching for the light.

"Don't do it, lieutenant. Drop your hand." The man ordered.

Horatio clenched his jaw.

"Do it! And slide your gun away from you, or I slit your wife's throat."

Horatio narrowed his eyes and unclipped his gun holster, sliding it across the floor, and stood there with his hands up.

"What do you want?" Horatio asked.

"Just for you to listen lieutenant. We have your daughter, but I'm sure you already know that. I am also aware that David has probably told you that we have taken. May he lie in hell forever."

Calleigh could just barely make out Horatio's silhouette, and she swallowed loudly, afraid not only for her safety, but also for the safety of the child currently inside of her.

"We want our city back, lieutenant. Myself and the other wolves will be declared untouchable, and we will do what we want. Miami was ours before you came along, and it will still be ours when you leave."

"And do I get my daughter back?"

"Our immunity first lieutenant. Then, we'll talk about your daughter."

"Done," Horatio said.

"I think I'll be taking your wife too. She'll be a wonderful bargaining chip as well." The man said.

"Don't you dare, Adolf," Horatio said, using the man's name now.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You are no fun lieutenant. I'll be seeing you." Adolf roughly pushed Calleigh to Horatio and took off running.

Horatio caught his wife in his arms and carefully checked to see that she was unharmed. Adolf had managed to escape out the back, and Horatio knew it was futile chasing him down now.

He was surprised to see Calleigh's body wrack with silent sobs. He had always known his bullet girl to be tough in situations like this, but then again, he still didnt know about the child that resided within her.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked softly.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile. She stepped away from him.

"I'm going to head to bed now," she whispered, her footsteps lightly padding down the hallway to the room.

Horatio sighed in the dark, running a hand through his hair. He picked up his gun with his holster and set them both beside the already set coffee machine. He unclipped his badge and also laid it there.

Heading down the hallway, he wasn't surprised to see that Calleigh was already changed and on her side of the bed. Pursing his lips, Horatio took his phone and stepped out of the bedroom again.

He dialed a number and waited.

__

Tripp.

"Yes, Frank. It's Horatio."

__

Anything wrong, Horatio?

"Adolf was just in my house. He had Calleigh and he struck a deal with me. I need you to post others around on the lookout for him. Also, I want you to see if you can get a hold of the Mayor. I'll need important documents."

__

What'd he ask for?

"Tomorrow Frank. I'll tell you then."

__

Got it. I'll see you then.

"Goodbye Frank."

Horatio disconnected the call and returned to the bedroom, setting the phone down on the bedside table and quickly changing into his pajamas. He climbed in beside Calleigh, turning out the light.

* * *

Ryan was tossing and turning restlessly. He was surprised Natalia hadn't woken up any of the times he had.

_He watched his wife walk toward him. Ryan grinned, which immediately turned to a look of horror when he saw Adolf behind her. Adolf merely flicked his wrist, and Natalia was a vision in red. Not the good red, no...blood. That deep_ _red._

__

He could see his wife dying in front of him, while he was cursing Adolf out.

"I don't think that's wise, Wolfe," Adolf's voice rang out from behind him now.

Ryan whirled around to see him holding Calico. Adolf pulled out a gun.

"No!"

Soon, also Calico was a vision in red, and the next time Ryan blinked, the ground was a deep crimson.

The bodies laid out on the ground were ones he knew so well. Alexx, Frank, Calleigh, and even...Horatio. All visions in red.

Ryan closed his eyes, holding his hands to his head, screaming.

Ryan shot up in bed, panting, a sheen of sweat covering him. Natalia was resting comfortably beside him, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Looking over at the clock, he got up out of his bed, stretching. It was just a few minutes before he would get up anyway. He turned off the alarm and went to take a shower.

* * *

Calico didn't know when she fell asleep in the bag they put her in, but when she woke up, she was alone, and in a bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She eased herself out of the bed and into the hallway. She could hear snoring down the hall and she tiptoed her way down the stairs.

"-yeah. He's sleeping now, just like the cat is." She heard a voice while walking down the stairs, and she froze.

She peeked her head through the stair rails and saw a man sitting on the couch, watching television and talking on the phone.

"He thoroughly protested, but I told him that you had ordered me to help him. I know. He could never handle it on his own."

Calico continued to tiptoe down the stairs since the man was facing away from her.

"I got it. What about Wolfe, huh? Crazy sonofabitch ain't he? Joining us, joining the CSI, then betraying them to us. He's a genius."

Calico frowned at hearing that her Unca Ry-Ry would betray her mom and dad. He would never do that. She stepped off the stairs and went into the kitchen, away from the man watching television. She saw a phone on the counter and her eyes lit up.

She quietly pushed a chair to the phone and climbed up, grabbing the cordless phone. Looking around, she crawled under the sink to hide and make her call. It was dark, but the screen on the phone lit up the numbers, and Calico eagerly dialed.

__

Horatio.

The voice was groggy and sleep-induced. Calico wondered if she woke her daddy up.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

__

Calico, honey? Is that you?

"Yes."

__

Where are you?

"I-I dont know. Stay quiet, Daddy. They might figure out I sneaking."

__

Who might?

"The bad people."

__

Listen to me, Calico. If you hear them, stay perfectly quiet okay? I'm heading to the lab right now to see if I can trace this call? You understand?

"Yes."

__

If they find you, Sweetheart, I want you to hide the phone away from them. Okay?

"I got it, Daddy."

__

Where are you right now?

"Under the sink."

__

That's my girl.

Calico beamed in the darkness. Soon, she could hear Horatio talking.

"Is Unca Dan gonna help find me?" Calico asked.

__

You bet. He's gonna help and we'll get you soon.

Calico heard voices yelling up the stairs.

"They found out I gone, Daddy."

__

Stay brave, Calico.

Calico nodded. "I will."

She could hear Cooper shouting an address to Horatio.

__

We got it, Calico.

"Okay, Daddy."

The doors opened and someone grabbed her. She screamed and bit the hand.

__

Calico?!

Someone ripped the phone away from her and she was put in a bag again. She could hear the man and her dad talking.

"Well, lieutenant. You should be proud of her. A true CSI child through and through."

__

Let her go, Conan!

"Our demands first! You remember them?"

__

I'm working on it.

"Well work faster!"

Conan hung up the phone and looked at the wriggling sack.

"Rolf! Get your ass down here! We have to go!" Conan yelled.

* * *

Calleigh groaned and rolled over, blinking her eyes to look at the clock. It was nine in the morning. She threw off the covers quickly and got up wondering why Horatio didnt wake her. A strange churning in her stomach alerted her immediately.

She groaned and immediately flew to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

"Okay, this is one of the things that I didnt miss about pregnancy," she moaned quietly to herself.

When she was sure she wasnt going to throw up anymore, Calleigh flushed the toilet, washing her hands and face. She took a quick shower to rejuvenate herself and then dressed for work. She clipped on her badge and her gun holster, placing her phone in her pocket.

She was sure she wasn't going to be hungry for a while, but she grabbed a cup of coffee to at least tie her over. She sat at the table drinking the coffee when the front door opened. She waited until Horatio had entered the kitchen, and she promptly raised an eyebrow.

Horatio was clad in just a t-shirt and shorts, with his cell phone in his hand.

"You weren't sleep walking were you, Handsome?" Calleigh asked, grinning to herself.

"No. I got a call from Calico this morning."

Calleigh was all business again. "Calico? How is she?"

"The White Werewolves definitely have her. They weren't lying. We managed to get a lock on her location, but when we arrived, they had already split." Horatio said.

Calleigh sighed.

"All I have to do is get those documents to Adolf and then we get Calico back." Horatio said.

Calleigh nodded her head. "Why don't you rest, Handsome? I'll head into work and be the big boss for the day."

Horatio shook his head. "I couldn't do that, Sweetheart."

Calleigh grinned. "Well, it was worth a try."

Horatio smiled and made his way down to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for work.

_Telling him might be harder than I originally thought it would be..._

Calleigh continued to drink her coffee, sighing to herself.

* * *

Ryan swallowed noisily as he watched Adolf coming up to him. He looked back at his house, praying that Natalia was still asleep, so she wouldn't have to witness this.

"Give the lieutenant this. Tell him it was in your locker. I think the lieutenant will like this surprise." Adolf said, grinning and handing him a small letter.

Ryan nodded and bowed his head. Adolf walked back to the van he came from and left. Ryan looked at the loopy cursive on the front that read 'Lieutenant', and he put it in his pocket.

He got in his car and drove to the lab, wondering what the letter said. When he entered the building, he immediately saw Horatio talking to Alexx.

"Have you seen her?" Horatio asked.

Alexx shook her head. "Not since last night, Honey."

Ryan gave a good morning to them both before heading for the lockers. He opened his locker and moved things around, pulling the letter out of his pocket. He shut the locker door and left the locker room, heading to Horatio's office.

"Horatio?" Ryan asked, entering his office.

"Mr. Wolfe, have you seen Calleigh?" Horatio asked, dialing her number on his phone.

Ryan shook his head. "I found this...in my locker."

Ryan handed Horatio the letter, and Horatio took it. Horatio looked at Ryan confused while he opened the letter.

__

Lieutenant,

Tell me something. When do you plan on getting us our immunity? Hm? I think a little more persuasion is in order. How much would you fight to save your wife and your children?

Adolf.

Horatio zoned in on the phrase 'wife and your children'. He only had one child, but that would have meant that Calleigh was...Horatio clenched his jaw and the letter fell from his hand onto the desk.

"H? I think theres something else in the envelope." Ryan said.

Horatio grabbed the envelope and out fell a picture. It was a picture of Calleigh and Calico, both bound and gagged.

**

* * *

**

Ah! The suspense! Bwahahaha! I hope you all arent planning on playing 'Writer Piñata'. Where you tie me up and beat me with a bat until Horatio's life is happy again. O.o

_Not too shabby of a cliffhanger either, eh? I'm evil, I know. I thought I was gonna update this on Saturday, but I figured, hey! Why not give them a day early?_

I'm just nice like that. 8D

And with my ramblings said and done, read, enjoy, review, and impatiently wait for the next chapter.

__

HCsBGirl


	9. Immunity And Betrayal

...For once, I really have nothing to say...hm. Awkward. Gaara rocks.

And that's my two cents for the day!

8D:

_LacytheDemonicDuck_

_lilmickey2008_

_RavennaNightwind_

_ED'sLil'CSIGirl_

_CSIMiamiLuver2012_

_Morgan CSI Level 3_

_emily-brat_

_LA Calleigh_

_Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie_

_EmilysMiamiSunrise_

_celkin_

_Nevada667_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Onward!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9- Immunity And Betrayal

Calleigh groaned, rolling her head to the side. She opened her eyes, then closed them. Blinking, she reopened her eyes and looked around.

_What happened?_

She remembered driving to the lab, then a car hit hers. It was all blurry from there. Her head hurt immensely. She tried moving, but found her legs were bound in front of her, and her arms were bound behind her. She felt something move next to her and she froze.

She turned her head slowly and looked right at a small person with black hair. Short, black hair to be exact.

"Calico?" Calleigh asked, but with the gag in her mouth it sounded more like 'cow-co.'

The other person opened her eyes and glanced up at Calleigh. The emerald eyes she had held all the truth for Calleigh, and she tried to smile.

"Nom," Calico said, also trying to smile.

Calleigh concluded that Calico was trying to say 'mom', and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Calico scooted closer to Calleigh, and Calleigh rested her head atop her daughter's.

"Picture perfect right there," someone said, and Calleigh's head whipped up.

From the dark of the room came Adolf, grinning like a madman. Calleigh could do nothing but narrow her eyes at the man who had caused so much misery to her and others.

"Conan! Remove her gag. I want to hear what she has to say." Adolf ordered.

Calleigh felt someone untying something at the back of her head, and she coughed when the object was removed from her mouth.

"Horatio is working on getting what you wanted. Why take me?" Calleigh demanded.

"More leverage of course. In case the lieutenant decides to pull one over on us. He knows that we have you and your children." Adolf said grinning.

Calleigh's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Oh, that's right. That car crash? All you were moaning was, 'Not my baby. Don't hurt my baby.' Quite easy to figure out after that."

_I haven't even told Horatio yet..._

"So, if and when the lieutenant gets us our immunity, then he gets you both back."

"He'll get you your immunity, Adolf."

"Now, let's see. Calleigh Duquesne transferred up to Miami Dade CSI from Lousiana because Lieutenant Horatio Caine needed a ballistics expert. A few years passed before Calleigh was kidnapped by David Rolink, to get back at Horatio. Said lieutenant managed to rescuse her, and they lived happily ever after.

"However, three years later, David came back for revenge. So, he took Calico. He succeeded in making the Caine family's life hell again. Did I get that all right?"

"How could you know that?" Calleigh asked.

"Let's just say I have my sources hm?" Adolf taunted, grinning.

A ringing phone interrupted whatever Adolf was going to say next. Picking up the phone, he sneered.

"Looks like dear lieutenant is calling. Let's see what he has to say." Adolf said.

Adolf pressed a button, and turned on the speaker phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

_Where are they, Adolf?_

"Right here, lieutenant. No worries, yes?"

_Let me talk to her._

"No need to take that tone. Here she is. Say hi, Calleigh."

Adolf thrust the phone near her.

"Horatio..."

_Calleigh! Oh thank god, are you alright? Eric found your car pretty smashed up._

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_A-and...the baby?_

"Yeah, the baby's fine too."

_Why didn't you tell me?_

"I was going to, but...well, this happened."

_God, Calleigh. I've got the papers. The immunity is yours, Adolf. As soon as you come and get the papers, the deal is sealed._

"Good, good lieutenant. Tell me, did you watch David die?"

_Yes...I did. I don't know how, I don't know when, but you'll pay for that._

"Immunity remember lieutenant?"

Calleigh watched in shock. David was dead? She didn't know that!

_You and your whole group will be present for the immunity. Every single member. My whole team will be there to witness it. Save for a few. Tonight on the beach. You got that, Adolf?_

"Excellent, lieutenant. Expect a surprise though."

_You'll be giving me my wife and my daughter._

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Adolf disconnected the call, dropped the phone to the ground, and smashed it to little pieces.

"We have just two hours before the meeting. Conan, send out messages to every wolf." Adolf said.

"Got it, Boss."

"Ulf! Wolfgang!" Adolf called. "Grab these two. Put them in the van. Remove the gag on the small girl. That's it."

Calleigh felt herself being lifted and thrown over a shoulder. She looked to the side and saw the same thing happening to Calico.

"Tonight is going to be fun."

* * *

Horatio looked around at the people in his office. His friends, his family. Alexx, Eric, and Frank stood in one corner, Dan and Candice were lingering by the door, while Ryan was leaning against the wall, eyes darting around every few seconds.

"Alright. Tonight, we will meet the White Werewolves on the beach. Well, according to my watch, tonight is just an hour away. We'll be giving them this." Horatio said, holding up a folder. "It's their immunity. In return, we get the last two members of our family back."

Everyone nodded.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'd rather have our family back safe if it means giving them the immunity they want," Alexx said.

Soft murmurs rippled through the room.

"I know I haven't been here long, but I know that Calico and Calleigh are like angels on Earth. They don't deserve this, and we need to get them back." Candice threw in.

"Okay. Eric, you're with me in a Hummer. Candice and Dan will take another one. Frank, you go with Alexx in her ME van, just in case Adolf decides to pull one over on us. Ryan, that leaves you with a Hummer as well." Horatio explained.

Murmurs of 'okay, got it, and fines' followed his explanation.

"Let's get suited up. You never know what might happen."

Everyone headed out of Horatio's office, but Ryan was the only one who didn't follow the steady throng of people.

"Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"Just have to call Natalia," Ryan answered.

Horatio nodded his head and left Ryan alone. Ryan checked his phone, and sure enough, there was a new message.

_Bosses order. All wolves are to come to the beach to achieve immunity. -Conan._

Ryan let out a quiet stream of curses. They would surely figure out that he was with the White Werewolves now.

_Natalia...forgive me._

* * *

Calleigh sat in the back of the van for the longest time. Calico quietly chatted with her until she fell asleep, her head currently lying in Calleigh's lap. Calico had recently pointed to a spot on Calleigh's forehead. Calleigh had reached up and touched the place Calico pointed, and found that there was dried blood there. Calico told her it was an 'ouchie', and Calleigh knew she had gotten it from the car accident.

The windows of the front of the van told her that it was dark. Finally, they rolled to a stop and the van doors in the back opened. Bright moonlight streamed through, and the same two men grabbed Calleigh and Calico. Calleigh could see the sand, so she knew they were indeed on the beach.

Calleigh and Calico were deposited on the ground and untied. One man held a gun to Calico's head.

"Either of you move, and I shoot her brains out."

Calleigh and Calico had no protest. They were surrounded in a full circle by the members of the White Werewolves. She had to guess there were about ten of them. Finally, she heard other footsteps across the sand.

"Span out! I have names, and I need to check that every member is accounted for." Horatio ordered.

They formed a line behind Calleigh and Calico so Horatio could see them. He could also see the gun pointed at Calico's head.

"Adolf!"

The leader merely grinned at Horatio, before lazily putting his hand up.

"Randall."

The one pointing the gun at Calico raised his hand.

"Conan. Ulf. Rolf."

More hands raised.

"Wolfgang. Lyall. Ralph. Raoul. Ulric."

Finally, all the members had their hands raised.

"All right then. Here's the-"

"You forgot one, lieutenant!" Adolf cackled.

Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Did I, Adolf?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"Who would that be then?"

"Gentlemen! Aren't we missing someone?"

"Our brother."

"Yes. Our beloved brother." Adolf said, nodding his head.

Adolf began howling, and the rest of the wolves followed. Finally, there was a howl that came from behind Horatio. All the members of the team turned and watched Ryan as he walked towards the White Werewolves.

"W-what...Ryan...but.." Horatio couldn't form a proper sentence.

"Think about it, lieutenant. Our names are all wolf names. Except dear Ryan here. His name is his last. Wolfe. With the extra E." Adolf said.

"Unca Ry-Ry," Calico whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Calico. They are my brothers." Ryan said, taking his spot beside Adolf.

"You see, lieutenant, Ryan was with us years before he joined the CSI. When he was accepted, he was so happy, but once you're a Werewolf, you never stop. He's how I gained the information I needed. David just played into our hand even more. He was such an idiot."

"Was I?" A voice rang out as an arm snaked around Adolf's throat.

The man pulled Adolf backwards, pointing a gun at his head. Calleigh, the CSI team, and the Werewolves all stared in shock before Calico said something.

"Unca Davie!"

* * *

A/N 2- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You weren't expecting that, were you? No you weren't! I'm smiling now because I know you all thought he was dead. Except LA Calleigh, who is brilliant I might add. She had a feeling he wasn't dead and she was right! Bravo I say!

**I ish EVIL.**

No writer pinata. Just review, yes? Until next time!

_HC'sBGirl_

_And I suppose that I thank my mom. She's mah editor. :] Fer now. I'm kidding. I'm kidding. She's the best. XD_


	10. Where Your Loyalties Lie

A/N 1- It's been a while yes? I'd like to apologize for that. There have been things going on, and well, it's tough on my whole family.

Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my stuff. Also, I've achieved over 100 reviews for this story! Special credit goes to Morgan CSI Level 3 for being my 100th reviewer. And let's go.

Thanks:

__

RavennaNightwind

Lilmickey2008

Hannah-Lou

LA Calleigh

Morgan CSI Level 3

Emily-brat

Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie

Elislin

CSIMiamiLuver2012

Celkin

IKeepGoldFishInMyBra

****

Disclaimer: Yes! I'll admit it! I own...nothing!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- Where Your Loyalties Lie

Calleigh was the first one to recover from the shock. When David had taken Adolf, all the White Werewolves had turned to make sure their leader was unharmed. She took the opportunity to scramble up from the sand, Calico in her arms. She ran as fast as she could towards her team, but someone behind her was faster.

Someone gripped her hair and dragged her down to the ground.

"Go!" Calleigh said urgently, pushing Calico up away from her.

Calico sprinted as fast as she could towards the team, and she knew she was safe when Horatio picked her up and held her close.

"Hi Daddy," Calico whispered.

"Hi Calico," Horatio repeated.

Horatio passed Calico to Alexx and clenched his fists when he watched Calleigh being dragged back by her hair.

"Let her go!" David called, pressing the gun he had harder to Adolf's head.

"Don't listen to him Werewolves! Get the immunity!" Adolf yelled.

The Werewolves swiveled their heads from Adolf back to Horatio. Ryan stepped forward and faced Horatio. Conan pointed the gun he had at David, and Ulf pulled on out, pointing it at Calleigh.

"A trade!" Ryan called. "Calleigh for the immunity, and tell David to let our leader go!"

"David, let Adolf go!" Horatio yelled.

"Are you crazy, Lieutenant? The truth has been found! Hasn't it, Adolf? Or should I say Cornelius Lock?" David asked.

Horatio just gaped at David. "That's...that's the scientist!"

"Correct, Lieutenant. I did some digging and it turns out the man in the back of your Hummer wasn't a scientist at all actually. He was making sure you captured those bikers, and he's the one who killed my Allyson!"

"Allyson Carlson deserved to die!" Adolf snarled. "She chose you. More importantly, she chose you over me! And like Miami's precious Bullet Girl, I always hit the target. She died instantly! The question is, why aren't you dead, David?"

"I called in a favor to Dr. Carlson, Allyson's brother. He and his nurse helped me fake my death. It was crucial to the plan and now, you die!"

"You shoot our leader, and I kill the woman," A gruff voice said.

"Ulf? You talk?" Ryan asked, surprised.

Ulf merely grunted.

"But Adolf isn't your leader anymore. Ryan Wolfe is." David said, grinning.

All the members of the Werewolves turned to David in confusion.

"Ryan was appointed the Beta so to speak. If anything happened to Adolf, he betrayed the family, or resigned his position, Ryan would take over. Isn't that right, Adolf?" David asked.

Adolf growled.

"Conan, tell me. What have you all been doing lately?" David asked.

"We've been gathering supplies and money. It's all been disappearing." Conan said.

"It's been disappearing because Adolf has been stealing from the group."

"That's a lie!"

"...I don't believe you, Adolf. You're known as dirty and cruel, but a thief? I didn't know you'd stoop so low." Ryan said.

"And what do you do to people who steal from the group?"

Ulf raised the gun and shot Adolf in the head. David let go of the dead Ex-White Werewolves leader. All the members turned to Ryan.

"What now, Boss?" Conan asked.

Ryan looked at Horatio. "Let Calleigh go over to Horatio."

Conan pulled Calleigh up and pushed her towards the team. Calleigh ran to Horatio and he enveloped her in a hug.

"Calleigh," he breathed, sighing with relief.

Calico hugged Calleigh's leg, and Calleigh picked her up, hugging Calico between them.

"And the immunity?" Randall asked.

Ryan looked over at Horatio.

"Horatio!" He called.

Horatio looked over at Ryan.

"Tell Natalia I love her."

"Don't Ryan!"

"Just do it, Horatio!"

"White Werewolves, I resign as your boss. Do what you have to."

Conan raised his gun and fired, but David tackled Ryan before he could get hit. Eric and Horatio both whipped out guns and began shooting. When nobody was left standing, Horatio and Eric ran over to see the damage. Calleigh was left with Alexx fretting over her, and no one noticed when Calico followed them

Ryan moved David off him, and noticed that David had taken the bullet for him.

"Lieutenant," David wheezed.

"Hello David," Horatio said kneeling by him.

"We had our fun times didn't we?"

Horatio nodded. "I suppose we did."

"Unca Davie!" Calico exclaimed, sitting in the sand beside David.

"Urgh. I lied to you...Calico. I'm not your Uncle. I kidnapped you away from...your parents. I'm sorry..."

"But why?"

"Revenge I suppose, but you wouldn't...understand...that. Calico?"

"Yeah?"

"You're only two...years old. I was wondering...how you knew...the name in the coloring book...Michelle."

"Oh that's easy! That was the third word I knew how to say, and how it was spelled!"

David smiled at Horatio. "You didn't...have to do that...Horatio..."

"Think of it as in her memory, David."

"Unca Ry-Ry! You coulda gotten hurt!"

"I had to do what I had to do, Calico. But I don't understand, David. Why did you knock me down?"

"I heard what you said...to Horatio. You're wife...she's pregnant isn't she?"

Ryan nodded. "Twins."

David grinned. "Allyson...was pregnant as well...when Cornelius had killed her...I knew...that your wife would need you. I have nothing left here."

Calleigh came over and picked Calico up.

"Calleigh...thank you. You and...Horatio...taught me something."

"What would that be, David?"

"Even though...I didn't get my fairytale happiness...I shouldn't take other people's happiness away from them..."

David coughed and turned his head to the side.

"I guess...it's safe to say...that the White Werewolves...are no more..." David murmured.

Horatio nodded. "I think Eric and I might've done a number on them."

"Come on Calico. Alexx wants to see you." Calleigh said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, Mommy. Bye Davie!"

"Goodbye...Calico."

"Just hold on, David. Frank called the ambulance, it should be on it's way. It'll be here any minute." Horatio said.

David gripped Horatio's hand and laughed.

"Ugh...you know better...than myself...that I won't make it, Horatio. Adolf and his goons...did a number on me before...and this...will be my last night..."

"Why are you calling me Horatio now? Why not lieutenant like old times?"

"Because...I was an idiot...Horatio. I jumped to conclusions...but what do you expect? You were...someone I could blame for everything...and I apologize for that..."

Frank walked among the dead bodies of the White Werewolves.

"None of them are breathing, Horatio. You and Eric got them all." Frank said.

All the members of the CSI team were away from Horatio and David so they could talk privately.

"All right, Frank. Thank you." Horatio said.

"So, I'm sorry...Horatio. I hope, one day, you can...forgive me."

"It's already forgiven, David. Because of you, Calico wasn't taken by the White Werewolves when they wanted to take her. They got her in the end, but you kept her away from them. And I thank you for that."

"I always thought...myself as the bad guy...but you made me see...that I was just...misguided, misunderstood, whatever...you want to call it...Take care of them...Horatio..."

David's hand went limp in Horatio's and he sighed.

"I will, David. I will."

Horatio squeezed David's hand one last time before standing up and facing his team.

"Today, we lost a friend. He was misguided, confused. He helped push myself and Calleigh in the right direction, and he helped us to get rid of one of the most notorious gangs in Miami. He will not be forgotten."

Everyone nodded and Horatio crossed over to Ryan.

"Look, Horatio, I'm really sorry-"

"Ryan. You did the right thing. I couldn't be more proud of my team; my family." Horatio said smiling.

"Thank you, Horatio. I'm sorry to leave right now, but I need to be with my wife. She needs to know everything." Ryan said.

Horatio nodded. "I understand, Mr. Wolfe."

Ambulance sirens wailed as they neared the beach and Horatio took his place beside Calleigh.

"I love you, Daddy!" Calico said.

Horatio grabbed Calico from Calleigh and hugged her.

"I love you too, Calico."

"Where is Davie?"

"He's gone, Calico. He's with his daughter and his wife now."

"Is he happy?"

"Yes. I believe he's happy."

Horatio turned to Calleigh.

"Hey Handsome," Calleigh whispered.

"How long do we have?" Horatio asked, touching her stomach with one hand.

"Seven months."

"Seven months until what, Mommy?" Calico asked.

"Until you get a new brother or sister, Calico," Calleigh said, kissing her forehead.

"Yay! Someone to play with!" Calico exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at Calicos antics and for once, it was peaceful.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue- 1 year later

"Dad! Thats not fair!" Calico whined.

"Yes it is Calico," Horatio said, setting down his ball glove.

Calico huffed. "Fine. Go grill some stuff. Hey! Uncle Eric! You wanna play ball?"

Horatio smiled. He had decided to throw this barbeque because he felt his team needed a well deserved break. Ryan and Natalia were sitting on the grass, their seven month old twins between them. The girl, Shayli, was the older one by two minutes. Her brother was named Nathan. Alexx was watching the football game between her family, Frank, Dan, and Eric. Candice sat in a chair, cuddling her three month old, Sebastian.

"So here you are handsome," Calleigh said.

Horatio turned and kissed Calleigh.

"Where else would I be?" Horatio teased.

"Playing football maybe?"

"I'm too old for that."

Calleigh laughed. "Nonsense."

"And how is this little guy doing?" Horatio asked, taking his five month old son from Calleigh.

Piercing blue eyes, matching his own, stared back at him as unkempt blonde hair blew to the side with the oncoming soft wind.

"Cale wasn't tired, so I brought him back out here."

"Cale is just like we are. Never stopping, never resting." Horatio said, kissing the top of his son's head.

"Oh! Mom! MOM!" Calico called.

"What is it, sweetie?" Calleigh asked.

"You wanna play ball?"

"I have to hold your brother, Calico," Calleigh said.

"It's fine, Calleigh. Eric! Would you come over here and take control of the meat?"

"Sure, H," Eric said jogging over.

Horatio sat in a lawn chair and watched his son. Cale reached up and grabbed some of Horatio's hair, gurgling and pulling it. Horatio laughed.

"This is how its supposed to be, Cale. Everyone around you is our family, our team. One day, I hope you and your older sister will join the crime lab. But if you don't, that's okay too."

"Hey Dad!" Someone called.

Horatio turned his head to the side, and was greeted by the sight of his other son, Kyle.

"Kyle! How are you doing, Son?" Horatio asked, standing up, and half-hugging him.

"Italy was brilliant! I enjoyed it. And I see you and Calleigh have been busy. Calico wasn't enough, eh?" Kyle asked, tickling Cale.

Horatio laughed. "Meet your half-brother, Cale. His name is Kyle."

"Cale, huh? Horatio, Calleigh, Calico, and Cale. That's a happy family right there." Kyle said.

"I think Frank and Alexx's boys need a receiver for football," Horatio said.

"Hey guys! Let me join!" Kyle called.

Choruses of 'Hey Kyle!' and 'Welcome to the party' were heard. Horatio sighed happily.

"This is what I've wanted all my life, Cale."

"And now you've got it, Handsome," Calleigh said.

Calico clung to Calleigh's back laughing, and Horatio kissed Calleigh on the forehead.

"It's better than I ever imagined it."

And for Horatio, it was like heaven on earth.

****

The End.

* * *

A/N 2- Thank you for sticking with myself, the CSI team, Calico, and Cale. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts. Until my next story, whenever that is~

_BulletGirl-Cherryblossom_


	11. It's MEEE! READ PLEASE!

**You know, I'll bet your sitting there wondering just why the hell I'm adding this extra thing to Calico. Well, there's a very simple reason as to why I'm doing it!**

Did you guess right?!

_That's right! There's gonna be another story following this one!_

**Let me explain:**

**You see, I was thinking a while ago after Calico had ended. I decided that I liked the ending right there. But then, the other day, I was sitting here in my chair, swiveling around when it hit me. Just like that.**

**_BAM!_**

That's called Insta-Inspiration!

_I'm quite pleased with how it's going to turn out. There's going to be new characters, your favorite old characters, new bad guys, and as always, Horatio's beloved SOJ's. (Shades of Justice)_

**So, sit back, relax, and just look for a fanfic titled Helping Kyle in the next few days!**

_~iiWishUponAStar_

_Formerly: BulletGirl-Cherryblossom_


End file.
